


Famille - drabbles

by jenna1931, Melyxan



Series: Famille [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Short One Shot, french-canadian, québécois
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna1931/pseuds/jenna1931, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyxan/pseuds/Melyxan
Summary: Une série d'histoires courtes, d'événements et d'anecdotes en lien avec ma fic principale "Famille"Les événements ne sont pas présentés en ordre chronologique, mais si rien dans l'histoire ne permet de les classer quelque part dans la chronologie principale, une note sera laissée en début de chapitre.Bonne lecture :)





	1. Eggs-tatic

**=^..^=**

...  
_Hmm ?..._  
_Marinette est p'us dans le lit ?_  
_Bizarre..._  
_J'suis pourtant le lève-tôt !?  
__..._ _Où est-ce qu'elle est ?_

Je me suis levé du lit, un peu perdu. J'avoue que le dimanche, je me permets de faire un peu plus la grasse-matinée, mais Marinette est un véritable loir, dormant souvent au-delà de son alarme. La savoir réveillée avant moi est un phénomène rare, alors de savoir qu'elle est déjà sortie du lit, c'en est presque inquiétant !

Je décide d'abord d'aller prendre une douche...  
Je m'inquiète peut-être pour rien...

...Et si elle avait reçu un appel à l'aide ?  
...Et si elle était partie combattre ?  
...Et si elle ne m'avait pas réveillé parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de mon aide ?  
...Et si...

 _Calme-toi, Adrien ! Ta Lady t'aurait prévenu si elle avait eu besoin d'aide !_  
_Rappelle-toi c'que Mom t'as dit dans son message !_  
_"Ne sous-estime jamais ton importance auprès des autres."_  
_Marinette t'aurait jamais laissé en plan si elle avait eu un appel à l'aide._  
_T'sais qu'elle compte sur toi en tout temps..._  
_Elle t'aurait jamais gardé sur le banc..._  
_Tu la connais mieux qu'ça..._

J'ai fermé l'eau, réalisant que j'étais resté beaucoup plus longtemps sous la douche qu'en temps normal. La situation était vraiment exceptionnelle et je réalisais qu'elle me mettait dans tous mes états. Je devais me ressaisir ! Je me suis attaché les cheveux - _Y s_ _erait peut-être temps d'les trimer un peu, non ?_ \- ai laissé une serviette dans mon cou pour absorber l'excédent d'eau, et suis finalement passé à la cuisine où j'y ai retrouvé Marinette. La savoir toujours à l'appartement, en sécurité, était rassurant et m'a rapidement fait retrouver le sourire.

"Ah ! Adrien !" m'a-t-elle lancé en se tournant légèrement vers moi, un sourire dans la voix. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger, ce matin ?"

Oh ! Elle prépare le déjeuner ? Avoir su... "J'te prendrais des oeufs, s'y-te-plaît !" Mon sourire s'est étiré immanquablement. Quand mon esprit commence à dérailler, il ne s'arrête plus... 

Elle s'est davantage tournée vers moi, un regard perplexe au visage. "C'est quoi, ce sourire béant ? Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter ?"

J'ai secoué la tête. "Nah ! T'en fais pas... Ma Princesse m'fait à déjeuner, j'suis juste...  _oeuf-_ orique !"

Le Chat en moi s'était fait un malin plaisir à apparaître... pas qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, de toute façon. Elle m'a regardé, pas le moindrement impressionnée. " _Oeuf_ -orique ? Vraiment ?" Elle m'a tourné le dos. Pour peu, je l'aurais  _entendu_ rouler des yeux. "À te voir le sourire, je dirais que c'est un  _oeuf_ -émisme !" Cette fois, son sourire était parfaitement audible... et le mien s'étirait littéralement d'une oreille à l'autre. Savoir que ma Lady embarquait sans retenue dans mes folies de Chat Noir était toujours enthousiasmant. "Bah... Pourquoi est-ce que je m'obstine encore ?... tu resteras toujours un  _oeuf_ -fronté !"

J'ai complètement craqué, éclatant d'un rire incontrôlable. "Ma Lady est la meilleure !" J'étais celui qui était le plus à l'aise avec les jeux de mots, mais quand elle s'y mettait, Marinette était difficile à battre ! Je me suis approché d'elle, la prenant dans mes bras par derrière et m'appuyant doucement le menton sur son épaule.

Elle s'est à nouveau mise à rire. "À quoi tu t'attendais ? Même dans ton domaine, je suis plus  _oeuf_ -ficace que toi !"

J'ai pouffé de rire pour ne pas lui éclater les tympans. Je me suis légèrement redressé pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. "Je t'aime tellement..." Après quelques instants, je me suis légèrement éloigné pour la libérer de mon étreinte pour lui permettre de terminer la préparation du repas. "Dis-moi ? C'est plutôt rare que tu t'lèves avant moi ! En quel honneur ?"

Elle m'a invité à la suivre à la table, nos assiettes dans les mains comme une serveuse. "Oh ! Rien de bien inquiétant !" a-t-elle répondu en s'assoyant à son tour. "Quelques nausées qui m'ont réveillées, ce matin; rien de grave !"

 _Des nausées ?_ "Tu m'sembles plutôt... _oeuf-_ reuse pour quelqu'un qui s'est levée avec des nausées !" lui ai-je lancé en lui montrant ma fourchette bien fournie avant de l'enfourner. Je suis un désastre en cuisine; heureusement que ma fiancée est un cordon-bleu ! "T'es sûre que tout va bien ?"

Elle a vivement hoché la tête, ayant la bouche pleine. "Dis-moi ?" a-t-elle fait ensuite. "Est-ce que les travaux pour changer ta chambre en loft sont bien avancés ?"

J'ai levé un sourcil, curieux. "Plutôt, oui ? Pourquoi ? Besoin d'une pièce de plus ?" Elle a doucement acquiescé. "Y a toujours la mezzanine avec laquelle on a rien d'prévu... C'est pour ta couture ? J'croyais qu'tu voulais garder ton appart' comme atelier ?"

Elle a secoué la tête. "Oh ! C'est toujours le cas, c'est juste que..." Elle hésitait, toujours un immense sourire aux lèvres. "...le chaton va avoir besoin de sa propre chambre, c'est tout !"

Je l'ai longuement observée, perplexe. Elle comptait adopter un chat ? J'en étais presque jaloux déjà. Et puis, pourquoi aurait-il besoin de sa propre pièce ?! Elle ne me lâchait pas des yeux, me laissant me poser mille questions. Pourquoi souriait-elle comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me cachait ? Un chaton ? Une pièce supplémentaire ?  _ **Des nausées ?!**_ J'ai soudainement eu une révélation, me plaquant une main sur la bouche pour retenir un éclat de surprise. " _Un chaton !?_ " Son sourire s'est étiré alors que je parlais entre mes doigts, incrédule. "Tu vas... On va... Tu es..." Au regard que je devais avoir, elle a hoché la tête, ayant compris que j'étais finalement parvenu à la bonne conclusion. Je me suis redressé comme une flèche, me jetant dans ses bras et la sortant de sa chaise pour la lever aussi haut dans les airs que je le pouvais. Elle rigolait, se tenant à mes épaules alors que je tournoyais avec elle dans la cuisine.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux au monde.

**óÔÔò**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basé sur un "pun war" écrit par Melyxan.


	2. Just got absinthe-minded...

**(:|:)**

La fête était plutôt bien avancée. Alya et Nino étaient au milieu de la salle pour leur première danse entant que nouveaux mariés, une tradition normalement, mais avec ces deux-là, il n'y avait absolument rien de classique dans ce qu'ils faisaient. 

Il faut avouer qu'avec la vie que nous menons, "les traditions" sont plus souvent qu'autrement bafouées. 

Une vie normale ? Ordinaire ? Il y a longtemps que j'ai mis une croix dessus !

Leur danse était énergique, sur une musique que Nino avait sans doute lui-même remixée. Nous avions réussi à le convaincre de ne PAS être DJ à son propre mariage, mais il avait tout de même laissé une compilation personnelle à l'animateur de soirée. 

Après tout, c'était LEUR soirée !

Pendant une bonne partie de cette soirée, mes parents, qui avaient également été invités, s'étaient occupés de Louis, mais en ce moment, ce dernier avait besoin de sa maman. J'étais donc assise un peu à l'écart, observant comment se déroulait la fête. J'avais été débordée par certaines tâches liées à mon implication entant que demoiselle d'honneur dans la cérémonie et, bien entendu, la fête qui venait avec, et cette pause était particulièrement bienvenue. Ils s'étaient formés différents groupes parmi nos anciens collègues de classe, certains discutant entre eux, d'autres se déhanchant sur la piste de danse ou dévalisant le buffet. Mon regard s'est ensuite attardé sur Adrien, faisant le tour de nos amis pour leur présenter sa mère québécoise. Nos deux  _univers_ avaient fusionné à nouveau ensemble, juste à temps pour lui permettre d'assister à la fête. Adrien m'avait avoué qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir également présenter sa mère française à nos amis, mais celle-ci ne souhaitait pas participer à la fête, se sentant coupable de ce que Gabriel avait fait à cause d'elle. Depuis son retour parmi les vivants, Mme Agreste restait cloîtrée au manoir, à la fois par dépit et pour éviter les journalistes qui ne rataient pas une occasion de l'interviewer par rapport à sa disparition et au Papillon. De plus, en apprenant que la plus part des invités présents avaient déjà été victimes des akumas de ce dernier, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette fête. Dommage. 

Emilie suivait donc Adrien, discutant et riant avec les invités. Pour une femme de son âge, elle semblait particulièrement à l'aise avec des gens du nôtre. Il faut dire que nous avions eu l'occasion de travailler tous ensemble entant que super-héros quelques jours plus tôt, et la dynamique de l'équipe n'en avait qu'à peine été chamboulée. Elle s'intégrait très bien, suivait les consignes et faisait de son mieux lors des interventions. Il y avait énormément de différences entre elle et nous, après tout ! Peut-être le fait d'avoir vécu avec Adrien pendant ces quelques années l'ont aidé à y parvenir ? Peu importe. Elle était là, Adrien était aux anges, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. 

Au bout d'un moment, le témoin de Nino a du abandonner sa mère du Québec pour s'occuper de certaines choses. Voyant que j'étais seule de mon côté, Emilie est venue me rejoindre en souriant. D'un geste, elle m'a demandé si je voulais qu'elle me libère de Louis pour un moment. Je n'ai pas hésité. "C'est vraiment une belle fête !" m'a-t-elle félicitée pendant qu'elle chatouillait mon bébé dans le cou. "C'est en fait le premier mariage auquel j'assiste !"

Je l'ai regardée, curieuse, mais amusée. "Comment ça ? On ne se marie pas, au Québec ?"

Elle a éclaté de rire, puis a haussé les épaules. "T'sais b'en qu'ç'a pas rapport ! Le peu d'fois où j'ai été invitée, j'y suis pas allée, soit parc' qu'le prix entrait pas dans mon budget, soit parc' que... bon... soit parc' que j'étais juste pas intéressée." Elle a soupirée, l'air content, puis s'est penchée sur Louis, comme pour lui parler quand j'ai très bien compris que c'était à moi qu'elle s'adressait. "En c'moment, j'voudrais pas être ailleurs qu'ici..." Adrien est finalement revenu, nous présentant à chacune un verre de champagne, calant le sien d'un coup une fois qu'il s'est assis à notre table. Emilie s'est légèrement penchée vers lui, le scrutant minutieusement, puis s'est tournée vers moi, un peu inquiète. "Tu l'as vu prendre combien d'verres ?" J'étais perplexe, mais je dois avouer que je l'ai vu boire plus que ce qui serait considéré comme étant avec modération. Devant mon hésitation, Emilie s'est à nouveau tournée vers Adrien. "Kitty ? T'as pris combien d'verres ?"

Il l'a regardée, un peu surpris par la question. Je dois dire que, s'il avait bu son soûl, il n'en paraissait rien. En comparaison, Nino avait du mal à seulement se tenir debout. Quant à Adrien, il semblait parfaitement lucide et en contrôle de ses moyens. Il s'est mis à réfléchir, comptant parfois sur ses doigts, mais le temps que prenait la réponse à se faire connaître indiquait qu'il avait bu une quantité impressionnante d'alcool. Emilie a semblé comprendre ce que cela signifiait et m'a rapidement rendu Louis avant de se pencher à nouveau vers lui, lui mettant doucement une main sur l'épaule. "Ça  _vodka_ bien, Mom, t'en fais pas... J'ai juste l'esprit un peu em- _Brouilli_..." Il la regardait avec de petits yeux et un sourire en coin, mais sans plus.

Elle s'est alors reculée, sans nécessairement être convaincue ni amusée. "Si tu l'dis..."

Nous nous sommes ensuite mis à discuter de choses et d'autres, Alix passant en rollers avec un plateau remplis de coupes de champagne qu'elle s'amusait à distribuer à tout le monde, Adrien s'en prenant une à presque chacun de ses passages, voyant que nous avions à peine touché à celles qu'il nous avait apportées précédemment. Alors qu'il venait de vider la troisième en deux gorgées, il a passé un commentaire sur le sujet de notre conversation, mais n'a pas terminé sa phrase, regardant droit devant lui d'un œil vide. "Adrien ?" Je l'ai appelé doucement, passant ma main devant ses yeux, sans réaction. 

Il a vivement secoué la tête après le troisième appel. "Désolé, j'suis tombé dans la lune... Y a une _bulle_ qui vient d'me passer..." s'est-il excusé avec un sourire en coin... avant de laisser tomber lourdement sa tête sur la table. 

Je l'ai appelé de nouveau, n'obtenant cette fois aucune réaction de sa part. Je commençais à paniquer, mais Emilie riait doucement à côté de moi, secouant lentement la tête, résignée. Elle s'est ensuite tournée vers moi, me pointant Adrien d'un large geste de la main. "C'est pour ça qu'y faut ABSOLUMENT vérifier ses consommations..." Je me suis tournée vers mon fiancé, toujours inquiète, bien que je comprenais mieux maintenant l'avertissement d'Emilie en début de soirée. Il ne se relevait pas. Emilie s'est alors levée de table et l'a doucement redressé sur sa chaise. Il était inconscient, en plein coma éthylique. Elle a rapidement vérifié son état, puis a soupiré en souriant. "Y va avoir une sacrée gueule de bois, demain !" Alors, sa soirée était terminée ? Elle a éclaté de rire. "Oh oui ! Y est bon pour dormir un gros douze heures, facile !" Elle a saisi son portable, lâchant un coup de fil au Gorille que Mme Agreste avait gardé à notre disposition pour la soirée, puis a entrepris de porter Adrien, un bras passé autour de ses épaules, vers l'entrée de la salle. "J'vais l'ramener au manoir" m'a-t-elle avisée, réajustant sa prise. "Veux-tu que j'ramène Louis aussi ?"

J'ai doucement secoué la tête, mon bébé endormi dans les bras. "Mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils partaient bientôt et qu'ils allaient s'en occuper pour cette nuit. Ça me donnera l'occasion de m'assurer du bon déroulement de la soirée et qu'on remette la salle en bon état avant de quitter." Je me suis approchée d'Adrien, lui caressant doucement une joue, constatant à quel point elle était chaude. "Je crois que tu vas avoir assez de lui pour ce soir !"

Elle a pouffé de rire, puis a approuvé avant de me souhaiter une bonne soirée et de quitter avec Adrien qu'elle traînait comme un poids mort. 

À nos prochaines festivités, je le jure, il sera interdit de boisson !!

Mais sérieusement, j'étais impressionnée. Même dans son état, il arrivait encore à faire des jeux de mots et des calembours. Il n'avait pas lâché de toute la soirée...

Ça passait de la simple devinette - " _Quelle est l'alcool préféré des chats ?_ " Une blague de chat, bien sûr... " _Le Sour Puss !_ " - aux flirts dignes de Chat Noir - " _M'aurais-tu jeté un **Sortilège** , ma Lady ? Parc' que, quand j'te vois p'us, j' **bois** du noir..._". Pour cette dernière, il m'aura fallu consulter Emilie pour avoir quelques explications. Il semblerait que le  _Sortilège_ soit un alcool à l'érable, plutôt populaire au Québec. Aucune surprise, du coup !

En arrivant dans la salle de réception, je n'avais pu que m'exclamer à la taille de la dite salle. "Wow ! Alya ! Ce n'est pas une salle de réception; c'est un château !"  
Elle m'avait regardée, toute fière, les mains sur les hanches. "Oh ouais ! Entièrement remis à neuf en plus !"   
"Est-c' qu'y appartient au Pape ?" avait demandé Adrien, un sourire narquois au visage. Je sentais la stupidité arriver à cent à l'heure. Alya l'a regardé, perplexe. "B'en ouais ! ' _Château-Neuf-du-Pape_ ' !"   
_Ouais..._ À cent à l'heure...

Ou encore quand il a commenté les décorations de table à Nino. Cette fois, il avait déjà quelques verres derrière la cravate. Quand Nino lui a expliqué que c'était une idée d'Alya, il lui a simplement répondu "J'trouvais juste ça un peu _Excentris_ pour moi, c'est tout !"  
Nino l'avait regardé, hésitant. " _Excentris_ ? C'est pas une sorte de vin, par hasard ?" Et bien sûr, Adrien lui avait jeté son sourire de... Comment Emilie appelait ça ? Ah ! Oui ! Son  _Cheshire smile_ !

Je crois que la pire, c'est quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voudrait avoir comme dessert et qu'il m'a répondu "J'prendrais bien un Bacardi..."   
Je me suis arrêtée, incertaine d'avoir bien compris. "... Tu veux dire un baklava ?"   
Il m'a fait son sourire d'idiot. "Ça aussi, s'y-te-plaît !"

 

Au bout d'un moment, même Emilie lui a lancé une baffe derrière la tête pour qu'il arrête avec ses conneries, le traitant de 'sans raisin' au passage...  
Je connais son 'sans dessein' fétiche, mais 'sans raisin' ?...

 

**óÔÔò**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sérieusement, Mel, je sais pas si t'es un génie... ou une alcolo....
> 
> Ce drabble est inspiré d'un headcanon que j'ai lu et adoré sur tumblr.  
> OP: [my-miraculous-headcanons](https://my-miraculous-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/180123681949/drunk-headcanons)  
> That was so funny to read !!


	3. Like mother, like pun

**=^/-\^=**

Un marathon d' _animes_...

À quand remonte la dernière fois ?

J'étais emmitouflée dans une couverture, un bol de grignotines à la main et une boisson chaude sur la table basse. Ça faisait déjà deux jours que j'étais malade et aujourd'hui, je ne me supportais plus. J'ai tendance à dire que je ne suis malade que deux fois dans l'année, mais que chacune dure six mois... Mon directeur avait eu pitié de moi et m'avait offert de s'occuper de mes commandes, me permettant de prendre ma journée. Je n'ai pas hésité longtemps !

J'étais donc seule à la maison, Adrien étant à l'école et Alain au travail. Le marathon s'est rapidement imposé.

Si Alain et moi nous entendons bien côté musique, Adrien et moi sommes en parfaite symbiose côté  _animes_... Quand il est rentré de l'école, il a été surpris de me trouver déjà à la maison, mais en voyant mon état et comment j'étais les deux jours précédents, la surprise n'a vraisemblablement pas duré longtemps. Sans un mot, il est venu me rejoindre, apportant ses livres avec lui. J'allais lui faire un peu de place quand il a éloigné la table basse, y déposant ses livres, pour s'asseoir par terre, s'appuyant le dos directement contre mes jambes. Je suis restée étonnée, mais je n'ai rien ajouté et l'ai laissé faire. Il s'est alors contenté de simplement se mettre à ses devoirs, levant la tête à l'occasion pour regarder la télévision, ou marmonnant certaines répliques. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis penchée vers lui, lui ébouriffant vigoureusement ses mèches blondes. Il s'est mis à rire, amusé, puis s'est appuyé la tête sur mes genoux, me regardant à l'envers.  _Bon sang ! Il est assez grand pour pouvoir y arriver sans se briser le cou !_ "Tu serais pas mieux dans ta chambre pour faire tes devoirs ?" Je ne demandais pas parce que je voulais qu'il se concentre - je le savais multitâche - mais bien parce qu'il était  _assis par terre_ pour faire ses devoirs. Rien de bien confortable.

Il a sourit et a secoué la tête. "Nah, je suis très bien comme ça !" Puis, après un moment d'hésitation, il m'a demandé, l'air piteux "Est-ce que je te dérange ?"

Je l'ai regardé, l'air surpris, avant de lui sourire tendrement et de passer doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux. "Penses-tu ?" Ma réponse l'a légèrement étonné, puis il a sourit, ravi, et s'est de nouveau penché sur ses devoirs. Je me suis attardée à l'observer, oubliant complètement l' _anime_ que je regardais. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que nous étions officiellement une famille, et je craignais ne pas être à la hauteur des exigences d'Adrien. En même temps, il ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, mais je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il ne s'en plaindrait pas même si ça lui tombait royalement sur les nerfs. "Adrien ?" lui ai-je lancé doucement après quelques minutes. Je l'ai vu se saisir avant de reprendre lentement sa position, la tête sur mes genoux, visiblement inquiet. J'avoue que les quelques fois où je l'appelais véritablement par son prénom étaient soit parce qu'un surnom aurait été inapproprié, soit parce que j'avais quelque chose d'important à lui dire. "Tu... Tu peux m'le dire si... j'en fais trop - ou pas assez, si je... j'dis ou fais des choses que j'devrais pas, ou qui t'rendent mal à l'aise, t'sais ?" Il a semblé se détendre, mais est resté attentif, me souriant doucement. "Je... _SAIS_ qu'j'suis sans doute pas la mè~... la personne idéale pour s'occuper d'toi, et la seule expérience que j'aie, c'est avec ma nièce... et on peut pas dire que j'sois si à l'aise avec elle... Une  _VRAIE_ mère a neuf mois pour s'faire à l'idée, pour s'forger son caractère et développer son instinct maternel, alors que pour moi, tout est d'l'improvisation et j'sais pas toujours par où j'dois m' _garocher_..."

Il s'est mis à rire de bon cœur, plus le moins du monde stressé par la façon dont je l'avais interpellé. "Emi... Je voudrais pas être ailleurs qu'ici en ce moment... Toi, ta famille, vous m'avez donné plus d'affection en quelques mois que j'en ai eu depuis la disparition de ma mère, et même quand elle était là, elle m'en donnait pas autant." Je suis restée abasourdie par cette remarque. "Quand tu penses que tu en fais trop, j'en veux juste plus encore; quand tu penses avoir dis ou fais quelque chose de mal envers moi, je fais que mettre ça de côté et j'attends de voir si ça se reproduit avant de te le faire savoir; quant à ce qui pourrait me rendre mal à l'aise, tu as encore dépassé aucune borne, alors..." J'ai soupiré, soulagée, alors qu'il me faisait un petit sourire en coin, heureux de m'avoir rassurée.

Je me suis remise à lui peigner les cheveux avec mes doigts, Adrien profitant du geste avec délectation. "J'veux alors qu'tu saches qu'tu peux m'parler d'tout et d'n'importe quoi, avec ou sans l'masque, d'accord ? J'suis pas encore sûre si t'as fait ta crise de rébellion adolescente ou pas, alors si un jour, tu t'dis qu'tes parents sont les pires parents du monde, viens m'en parler qu'on ajuste nos montres, okay ?" Je l'ai regardé avec des yeux suppliants alors qu'il éclatait de rire. "S'y-te-plaît ?"

Il m'a regardée doucement. "Bien sûr, Maman..."

Ce mot m'a fait perdre mon sourire, donnant malgré moi un coup à l'ego d'Adrien. "Je... voudrais qu'tu m'appelles pas 'maman', s'y-te-plaît..." Je n'étais pas fâchée, mais il m'a regardée comme si j'avais crié des injures.

"Pourquoi ?" m'a-t-il demandé, se retournant légèrement vers moi. "Tu es ma mère, maintenant, non ?" Il a détourné les yeux, parlant d'une petite voix. "À moins qu'au final, tu veuilles pas vraiment de moi..."

Je lui ai saisit doucement la mâchoire et l'ai forcé à me regarder dans les yeux. "J't' _INTERDIS_ d'penser ça !" Je parlais les dents serrées, tentant de retenir mes émotions. "T'es parmi nous parc' que c'est c'qu'on  _VOULAIT_  ! Rappelle-toi que, quand t'as signé l'document, on t'avait dit qu'peu importait si tu voulais ou non, ça changerait rien pour nous. On  _VOULAIT_ t'avoir dans notre famille; la décision finale était la tienne !" Il a baissé les yeux lorsque j'ai relâché son visage. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir grondé. J'ai pris une bonne inspiration pour me calmer et rester rationnelle avant de reprendre. "J'veux pas qu'tu m'appelles 'maman' par respect pour ta véritable mère..."

" _Par respect pour ma mère ?_ " Il semblait incrédule, me regardant de ses grands yeux verts.

J'ai poussé un long soupire. Le sujet de conversation était loin d'être joyeux. "Ton père a volontairement coupé les ponts avec toi" lui ai-je rappelé avec amertume. "Mais ta mère, elle ?"

"Ma mère est portée disparue" a-t-il grommelé, me dévisageant comme si j'avais oublié. 

J'ai lentement hoché la tête. " 'Est pas morte, à c'que j'sache ?" Il a secoué la tête, réalisant peu à peu ce que je voulais lui faire prendre conscience. "Qui sait ? Elle va peut-être reparaître un jour ? Mais quand c'jour va arriver, comment tu penses qu'elle va prendre le fait qu't'appelles une autre femme 'maman' ?" Je lui ai doucement passé une main dans les cheveux. "Elle croira peut-être qu'tu l'as oubliée ? Qu'tu l'as remplacée ? J'veux pas prendre sa place, ni dans ta vie, ni dans ton cœur..." Il s'est tourné vers moi, presque horrifié. "J't'aime, Adrien, tu dois _jamais_ en douter, mais par respect pour ta mère qui peut pas donner son avis sur ta situation, j'aimerais qu'tu m'appelles pas 'maman'... Emi m'convient très bien..."

"Et si je tiens quand même à t'appeler 'maman' ?" Il me suppliait presque, mais j'ai détourné les yeux. "Et si... je t'appelais autrement ?" Cette fois, il a attiré ma curiosité. "Tu appelles bien Elise 'mom', non ?" J'ai acquiescé. "Pourquoi ?"

J'ai ris doucement avant de me mettre à tousser, mon rhume me rappelant soudain sa présence tenace. "Honnêtement, c'est plus par paresse qu'autre chose...  _Mom_ ou  _M'man_ dépendamment des circonstances, mais c'est surtout parc' que c'est qu'une seule syllabe !" Je n'en étais pas fière, mais cela a bien fait rire Adrien.

Il s'est alors complètement retourné vers moi, s'appuyant les bras sur mes genoux. "Alors si on faisait comme ça ?"  _Comme ça quoi ?_ J'ai penché la tête sur le côté, curieuse. "J'ai toujours appelé ma mère 'maman'... Alors, est-ce que je pourrais t'appeler 'mom' ? Ça permettrait de vous distinguer sans pour autant donner l'impression que tu l'as remplacée !" Il s'est appuyé la tête sur ses bras, me regardant d'en bas comme un jeune enfant. "Et j'aurai à nouveau l'impression d'avoir une mère..." Il s'est arrêté, secouant la tête. "...non... J' _AURAI_ à nouveau une mère..."Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le regarder tendrement. Je savais ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à un certain point, et le vide qu'avait laissé sa mère était trop grand pour ne pas chercher à en combler ne serait-ce qu'une petite parcelle.

J'ai fini par acquiescer, lui ébouriffant énergiquement les cheveux. "D'accord... va pour 'mom' alors !"

Satisfait, il s'est réinstallé pour reprendre ses devoirs. Après quelques instants, un frisson m'a parcouru le corps...  _foutu rhume_... Adrien avait toujours le dos collé sur mes jambes, il a du s'en rendre compte. Je l'ai soudain entendu retenir un petit rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore me sortir, celui-là ? "Je te ramène une tisane à la carda- _mom_ ?"

 _Bien sûr_... "Merci, mais j'préfère la ca- _mom_ -ille..." Oh ! Ce petit jeu se joue à deux, mon Grand !

Il a pouffé de rire, me tournant toujours le dos, mais a fait mine de se lever. "Donne-moi un _mom_ -ent, je vais te chercher une autre couverture."

"Pour me retrouver prise comme une _mom_ -ie ? Non merci !"

Nous nous sommes échangés un regard malicieux jusqu'à ce que nous entendions Plagg grommeler. "Vous êtes vraiment ridicules, tous les deux !"

Adrien allait répliquer, prenant sans doute ma défense, mais je l'ai arrêté d'un geste. "T'inquiète, j'suis comme une _mom_ -tagne; j'ai l'dos large, j'suis capable d'en prendre !" Il a tenté de retenir un autre pouf de rire, en vain. Je lui ai fait signe de revenir s'asseoir. Il devait continuer ses devoirs après tout. "Si on changeait d' _anime_ ? Digi- _mom_ peut-être ? Ou One Punch  _Mom_ ?" Cette fois, il avait craqué, riant aux éclats. "Ou si on se mettait un film ?  _Mom_ -sters Inc., ça te dit ? Ou How to train your dra- _mom_ ?"

Il se tenait les côtes. "On pourrait se faire une partie, plus tard ? Comme Poke- _mom_ , Hit- _mom_   Reborn ou  _Mom_ -craft ?"

Je riais/toussais à en avoir du mal à respirer. " _Mom_ tu veux, Kitty !"

**óÔÔò**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci Melyxan pour les puns...
> 
> Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans ton aide, Ma Lady.........


	4. If I didn't kn'AU

**=^/-\^=**

Après quatre ans, Adrien est toujours aussi surpris de la différence entre nos hivers polaires et nos étés caniculaires. La piscine du Centre Aquatique faisait des merveilles sur ma blessure par balle, mais me retrouver toujours seule de mon côté alors que les gars s'entraînaient du leur n'avait rien pour aider mon moral. Après tout, chaque fois que je bougeais le moindrement un peu trop durement, j'avais mal et je me trouvais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit comme je le souhaitais. 

Nous avions donc décidé, pendant nos vacances, d'aller dans un parc aquatique. Au moins, je savais que mes hommes allaient prendre une pause de temps à autre et qu'ils allaient venir me tenir compagnie les fois où je ne serais pas dans l'eau, mais plutôt sur les chaises longues en train de parfaire mon bronzage - et accessoirement, surveiller nos sacs et tenir compagnie à Plagg. Après tout, ce dernier n'aimait pas l'idée de suivre Adrien dans la piscine ou dans les glissades. Nous nous étions donc installés particulièrement à l'écart des autres vacanciers et avions aménagé l'un des sacs pour que Plagg puisse également profiter de la chaleur de l'été et du congé sans se faire voir, son fromage rangé dans une glacière pour qu'il reste au frais, et la précieuse bague à ses côtés. 

Au bout d'un moment, Adrien est venu me rejoindre, accourant en souriant pour se laisser tomber dans la chaise longue à côté de la mienne, un sourire satisfait au visage et les cheveux lui tombant en grande partie dans les yeux. Quand il s'est redressé pour se saisir d'une serviette pour éponger l'excédent d'eau de sa tignasse, j'ai remarqué que certaines filles regardaient dans sa direction et se cachaient pour rigoler entre elles, certaines rougissant dramatiquement sous les rires de leurs amies. En me tournant à nouveau vers Adrien, j'ai pu comprendre l'effet que celui-ci pouvait faire sur les jeunes femmes de son âge. En ayant ajouté la nage à son entraînement physique, il était devenu athlétique, particulièrement bien découpé. De plus, comme on pouvait sortir le modèle du mannequinat et non le mannequinat du modèle, il avait tendance à prendre naturellement certaines poses qui l'avantageaient dangereusement. Je n'ai pu retenir un petit rire, et je n'ai fait que hausser les épaules au regard interrogateur que m'a ensuite lancé Adrien. Il s'est finalement allongé pour profiter du soleil, échangeant discrètement quelques commentaires avec Plagg.

"Mom ?" m'a-t-il demandé au bout d'un moment, étonnamment sérieux et quelque peu nerveux. "Qu'est-c' que... Qu'est-c' qui s'serait passé si tu m'connaissais pas quand on s'est rencontrés ?"

Je me suis lentement tournée vers lui, une moue inexpressive au visage. "Si tu m'demandes ça pour ensuite t'morfondre sur la réponse, j'te  _slug_..." Ses yeux se sont agrandis, surpris par mon ultimatum. "J'te connais,  _CinnaBun_. Si, dans ma réponse, t'as l'impression qu't'aurais pas eu ta place chez nous, tu vas t'fermer comme une huître." Il m'a sourit, gêné, se frottant nerveusement la nuque. Il savait que j'avais raison et venait de réaliser qu'il avait cette manie de toujours sous-estimer les sentiments des autres pour lui. Après m'avoir fait la promesse de ne pas se laisser envahir par un doute quelconque, j'ai longuement réfléchi. Il était vrai que je n'avais jamais pensé à cette éventualité. "Si j'te connaissais pas du tout, ou si j'connaissais l'modèle via les magazines ?"

Cette fois, c'est Adrien qui s'est arrêté pour y penser. "Disons pas du tout; j'suis pratiquement un inconnu ici, fa' qu'on va dire que, comme t'es pas tellement dans 'mode, tu savais pas du tout qui entrait dans ton bureau..."

J'ai approuvé son raisonnement d'un hochement de tête. "Si j'te connaissais pas du tout...  _hmm..._ Déjà, j'aurais vraiment été t'chercher une chaise pour t'installer, mais j'aurais sans doute pas été t'chercher d'quoi manger direct; j't'aurais plutôt demandé avant... et j'me serais sans doute posé des questions quand tu m'aurais demandé du fromage !" Il s'est mis à rire. "On aurait pas eu cette conversation sur ton père, ni sur ton  _Chat_ puisque j'aurais été au courant ni d'l'un, ni d'l'autre. Honnêtement, on aurait sans doute pas jasé b'en, b'en... T'sais comment j'suis avec le monde que j'connais peu..."

Il a acquiescé légèrement. "Ouais, en temps normal, t'es plutôt introvertie..."

"Justement... Ensuite, en sortant du magasin, en voyant qu'Joel aurait pas réussi à rejoindre tes tuteurs, j't'aurais demandé c'que tu voulais faire plutôt que d'prendre l'initiative directement. T'aurais alors eu l'choix d'soit passer par la police pour rejoindre tes tuteurs, soit j't'aurais probablement invité chez moi au final. Comme on aurait pas discuté beaucoup et qu'tu t'donnais l'impression d'déranger, t'aurais sans doute passé par la police pour pas nous gêner davantage." Il a sourit, levant néanmoins un sourcil. "C'était la première fois que j'te rencontrais, mais t'étais un livre ouvert, Kitty. N'importe qui aurait pu voir dans tes yeux qu't'avais l'impression d'nous encombrer... M'enfin, bref... Si t'avais décidé d'passer par la police, l'histoire s'serait arrêtée là. Si t'avais décidé d'me suivre, la soirée s'serait sans doute passée  _grosso-modo_ pareil, à l'exception d'certaines conversations qu'on aurait pas eues et avec un peu plus d'retenue à ton égard" ai-je ajouté en tendant le bras pour ébouriffer ses cheveux encore détrempés. "Ensuite, j'aurais sans doute eu aucune idée comment agir avec toi quand t'as fait ton premier cauchemar. J'aurais aussi sûrement fait une crise cardiaque la première fois qu'tu serais sorti faire une patrouille en pleine nuit, du moins, la première fois que j'm'en serais rendue compte." J'ai sourit malicieusement. "J'aurais sans doute dormi avec un  _bat_ de baseball à côté d'mon lit les premières nuits... ou peut-être plus Alain ?" ai-je ajouté en réfléchissant théâtralement, attirant un sourire à Adrien. "Mouaip, sûrement plus Alain !" Je me suis alors penchée vers lui, reprenant mon sérieux. "J'sais où ta question mène... ' _Est-c' qu'on t'aurait adopté comme on l'a fait si on t'connaissait pas?_ ' La réponse est ' _Oui, sans aucun doute_  '." Ses yeux se sont agrandis avant de regarder ailleurs. "Ç'aurait peut-être pris un peu plus de temps parc' que j'aurais probablement insisté un peu plus pour qu'tu rejoignes ton père, mais les choses auraient sans doute abouti à la même place éventuellement. Après tout, j'ose espérer qu'tu m'aurais parlé d'ta vie en France tôt ou tard, et j'aurais probablement réagi dans l'genre ' _Comment est-c' qu'y peut t'faire ça et dormir paisiblement ?!_ ' Après quoi, j'aurais peut-être, même certainement, commencé à t'traiter d' _Cinnamon Roll_..." Adrien a éclaté de rire, ayant appris il y a peu de temps ce que  _Cinnamon Roll_  signifiait. "T'sais ? Ma décision d't'adopter était peut-être biaisée par le fait que j'te connaissais, mais Alain et mes parents, eux, t'connaissaient pas. Est-c' que tu doutes de leurs sentiments pour toi ?" Il est soudainement devenu sérieux, puis a doucement secoué la tête. Certaines choses de cette théorie resteraient les mêmes, peu importait si  _JE_ le connaissais ou non à la base.

Je continuais de réfléchir à cet univers alternatif où je ne le connaîtrais pas. "Dépendamment du  _timing_ , nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre auraient peut-être pas été assez équivalents pour qu'tu puisses développer ton  _Supurr Speed_ , alors j'aurais peut-être finie dans un fossé avec un couteau d'cuisine planté entre les côtes..." Cette constatation a eu l'effet d'un choc pour Adrien. Soudain, il constatait que mes connaissances nous avaient involontairement sauvés plus d'une fois. "Si j'avais réussi à m'en sortir" ai-je repris en regardant au loin "d'ton côté, tu t'serais sans doute jamais sorti d'cet incendie... À moins d'avoir rencontré ton  _hamster_ entre-temps, j'aurais jamais pu devenir  _Pantera_ et t'sauver..."

"Sauf si j'avais demandé à Plagg d'le faire..." m'a répondu Adrien, attirant mon attention.

Nous avons alors entendu le kwami grommeler de son sac. "Tu avais à peine la force de me dire de prendre ta bague pour l'apporter à Emilie." La créature de la destruction a lentement secoué la tête. "En plus, il aurait fallu que je lui explique tout de long en large, et elle ne serait jamais arrivée à temps."

Mon chaton a penché la tête de côté, perplexe. "C'est pourtant pas si long à expliquer ?"

Je me suis légèrement mordue la lèvre. "Adrien, quand j'suis arrivée dans l'brasier, tu respirais déjà p'us, et en sortant dehors, j'ai réalisé qu'ton coeur battait pas non plus... et ça, c'est après être partie d'la maison quelques secondes après que Plagg m'ait lancé la bague et pris des forces." Il me regardait, terrifié à l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit, et j'aurais pu me taire, mais je préférais qu'il en mesure toute l'étendue. "Si Plagg avait eu à expliquer les bases seules, les secouristes auraient jamais pu t'récupérer... T'as  _vraiment_ perdu une vie là-dedans; c'est pas juste une analogie d'chat..." Il est resté silencieux un moment, plongeant dans ses pensées en regardant au loin. "Sans compter que, si j'avais pas su pour Plagg, le Papillon t'aurait eu et aurait eu ta bague le mois passé." Adrien a lentement hoché la tête. Pantera ne pouvait exister sans le Miraculous du Chat Noir, et donc, si je n'étais pas au courant pour Plagg, je n'aurais pas pu intervenir à plus d'une occasion, et il s'en rendait rapidement compte. Je lui ai finalement retourné la question. "P'is toi ?" Ayant attiré son attention, j'ai élaboré ma question. "Qu'est-c' que t'aurais fait si j'te connaissais pas quand on s'est rencontrés ?"

Il est resté un moment silencieux, perdu dans sa tête. "J'imagine qu'à essayer d'te cacher Plagg, t'aurais commencé à m'trouver bizarre. Tu t'serais sans aucun doute inquiétée les fois où j'sortais patrouiller la nuit. C'est pas en mal, mais même en sachant tout d'moi, tu m' _checkais_ beaucoup plus que Père." J'ai pouffé de rire et roulé des yeux.  _C'était pas difficile !_ Il a semblé lire mes pensées, m'accompagnant avec un sourire. "T'aurais aussi commencé à t'demander où passait tout ton fromage..."

"Hey !!" s'est offusqué Plagg, ne nous forçant qu'à rire davantage. 

"Mais j'suis d'accord... J'aurais sans doute été incapable de t'sauver au moment d'la poursuite, et j'ai complètement paniqué pendant l'incendie en sachant que j'avais tout d'même des chances pour que Plagg te trouve à temps et qu't'arrives à m'sauver, alors j'imagine pas comment les choses auraient tourné si j'avais été pris là-dedans en sachant qu'j'étais entièrement seul - sans vouloir te sous-estimer, Plagg..."

"Tu as raison, Gamin" a répondu le kwami. "Sans Emilie, tu étais effectivement seul. J'aurais été incapable de te sortir de là - mon  _cataclysme_ t'aurait simplement achevé - et je n'aurais pu que..." À notre grande surprise, il n'a pas osé terminer sa phrase, mais d'un coup, j'ai compris vers quoi il s'en allait.

"...qu'le regarder mourir avant d'ramener le Miraculous au Gardien..." ai-je complété sous le regard hébété d'Adrien et l'approbation du kwami. Devant l'interrogation silencieuse de mon grand blond, j'ai repris les explications. Je savais que Plagg serait incapable de parler de ce qu'il avait du avoir vécu avec ses autres  _chats noirs_ et je ne voulais pas le forcer à ressasser ses vieux souvenirs. "Plagg aurait pas pu s'dévoiler devant un pompier pour qu'y aille te chercher, et y avait trop d'journalistes pour trouver quelqu'un discrètement. En plus, on revient avec le problème des explications. Le temps d'tout expliquer, tu y serais passé..."

Alors que le sujet devenait dépressif, Alain est venu nous rejoindre, tout sourire. "Hey ! Tu m'as abandonné ?" a-t-il lancé à Adrien en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule avant de se tourner vers moi. "Comment tu t'sens, ma chouchoutte ? Assez en forme pour faire une glissade avec ton homme ?"

J'ai secoué lentement la tête, tentant de cacher mon sourire avant de hausser les épaules.  _Pourquoi pas ?_   "J'arrive !" En me levant de la chaise longue, je me suis étirée de tout mon long avant de jeter un oeil à Adrien. Il nous regardait tous les deux, un doux sourire au visage. Il avait l'air rassuré. Je lui ai rendu son sourire, y ajoutant un clin d'oeil avant de suivre Alain.

Après quelques pas, j'ai entendu Adrien m'interpeller. Je me suis arrêtée et ai eu à peine le temps de me retourner avant de me faire enlacer. "J'suis heureux qu'ce soit dans cet univers qu'on s'soit rencontrés..."

J'ai doucement répondu à son étreinte.

_T'as pas idée..._

**óÔÔò**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un peu de feels...


	5. Multiverse Madness

**=^..^=**

Le taxi nous avait enfin déposés à la maison.

_Bon sang !_

J'avais l'impression que ça remontait à une éternité !

Nous avions fait un détour chez mes grands-parents pour y déposer les enfants - Elise avait  _exigé_ que nous les lui laissions le temps de nous ré-installer chez mes parents le temps de notre séjour. 

Lorsque le taxi est reparti, nous laissant à la porte avec nos bagages, un immense soupire anxieux s'est échappé. Pourquoi est-ce que revenir chez moi me rendait si nerveux ? Me mordant inconsciemment la lèvre, j'ai réalisé que je n'étais plus vraiment chez moi, maintenant. J'avais désormais une maison en France, et puis, j'étais français à la base. Est-ce que je pouvais encore considérer la maison de mes parents québécois comme étant  _chez moi_ ?

Emilie et Alain savaient que nous venions, mais la surprise était  _quand_. J'avais toujours ma clé au besoin, mais voyant les voitures dans la cour, je me doutais que tout le monde était là. Par politesse, j'ai frappé à la porte, retenant mon souffle pour calmer mes palpitations. 

La porte s'est lentement ouverte, Emilie nous regardant avec une certaine surprise, puis son regard est tombé et elle a rapidement fermé la porte.

_...........euh............ qu.............. quoi ?!......................_

À peine deux secondes plus tard, elle a à nouveau ouvert la porte, un immense sourire éclairant son visage, et m'a sauté dans les bras comme si nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis des siècles. Nous nous parlions pourtant régulièrement par application vidéo... mais je dois avouer que la chaleur de ses câlins me manquait. Je me suis donc retrouvé à lui rendre son étreinte avec autant d'enthousiasme.

Elle nous a finalement invités à entrer, nous aidant avec les valises et nous dirigeant vers le sous-sol où se trouvait mon ancienne chambre. J'ai remarqué que certaines choses avaient changé en prévision de notre séjour, mais ma chambre était essentiellement la même. Emilie nous a ensuite expliqué qu'elle avait mis la boutique en suspend pour quelques temps et que nous aurions le sous-sol pour nous, l'ayant temporairement aménagé comme un petit appartement. 

"Attend, pourquoi est-ce que t'as mis la boutique en suspend ?" J'avoue que le fait que nous prenions tout le sous-sol avec les enfants rendait la chose évidente, mais elle semblait avoir déjà pris cette disposition alors qu'elle ignorait quand nous allions arriver.

Elle nous a pointé quelques boîtes qui n'attendaient plus que d'être déménagées. "En fait, avant qu'vous arriviez, j'me préparais pour l'Otakuthon. C'est la troisième année où j'ai droit à un kiosque, et comme j'savais qu'vous étiez à veille d'arriver, j'ai juste pris d'l'avance."

Mon sourire s'est étiré. "J'y suis jamais allé; tu crois que ce serait possible, cette année ?" J'étais plein d'espoir comme un enfant attendant le Père Noël.

Emilie s'est frotté nerveusement la nuque. Elle m'avait toujours dis qu'il fallait une invitation spéciale pour y aller, d'où la raison pour laquelle, malgré les nombreuses fois où elle y avait été avec ma tante, je n'avais jamais pu l'y accompagner. À son sourire qui s'effaçait, j'ai compris que ce ne serait pas encore pour cette année. "Si... tu veux ?" Ma surprise a du être parfaitement visible parce qu'elle est devenue encore plus nerveuse. "Je... J't'ai toujours dis qu'y fallait une invitation spéciale, mais... étant donné c'qui s'y trouve, j'aurais eu du mal à t'expliquer cette histoire de multivers à cette époque-là... et vous ignoriez encore qui s'trouvait derrière le masque... Maintenant qu'tu sais, tu peux venir avec moi sans problème... si tu veux toujours venir ?"

J'ai longuement soupiré. Après tout ce qui s'était passé depuis mon départ du Québec, il y avait en effet beaucoup de choses qu'elle n'aurait pas pu m'expliquer si nous avions été là-bas tous les deux à ce moment-là... Bon sang ! J'avais finalement cette impression d'être parti depuis un siècle... J'ai acquiescé et ai demandé à Marinette si elle voulait également nous y accompagner. Elle était curieuse, mais n'a pas hésité à accepter.

.oOoOo.

Puisque nos kwamis étaient conscients de ce qui se passait lorsque nous étions transformés, nous avions décidé d'un commun accord d'aller à la convention avec nos pouvoirs. C'était plutôt pathétique comme idée, mais les kwamis étaient d'accord. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien arriver ?

En arrivant sur place, Emilie - FuryFlame - nous a dirigés vers une file d'attente différente de celle des participants ordinaires. Curieusement, quelqu'un nous attendait, nous faisant de grands gestes de la main. En nous approchant, j'ai pu reconnaître RenaRouge, mais cette dernière me laissait une étrange impression. En regardant Mari~ Ladybug, j'ai rapidement compris qu'elle ressentait cette même incertitude. Elle s'est alors rapidement approchée d'elle. "Alya !" s'est-elle exclamée entre ses dents. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?"

Flame et Rena se sont échangées un regard, puis se sont plaqué la main au front.  _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_ RenaRouge s'est ensuite tournée vers moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux. "C'est moi, BanaNya !"

"Mel ?!" Je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne qui m'appelait avec toutes les variantes possibles avec le mot 'banane'... et qui savait que je détestais ça. Pour une fois, cependant, j'étais heureux qu'elle l'ait fait, et à son sourire malicieux, j'ai vite compris que je ne m'étais pas trompé.

Ladybug tremblait à mes côtés. "Comment est-ce que tu as pu avoir le Miraculous du Renard ?!" lui a-t-elle demandé en chuchotant nerveusement.

FuryFlame lui a doucement posé la main sur l'épaule pour la calmer. " _Je vais tout t'expliquer, t'inquiète !_ " a-t-elle signé. Elle s'est ensuite tournée vers Mélanie, un sourire en coin qu'on pouvait facilement deviner sous son foulard. " _Hey, ma FoxyLady ? Peux-tu t'occuper de notre inscription ? Je vais faire un petit meeting avec ces deux-là._ " Elle s'est mise à rire et a rapidement acquiescé avant de s'avancer vers le comptoir en question. Flame est revenue vers nous et nous a poussés vers un coin plus tranquille. Elle a décidé de parler pour être certaine que Marinette comprendrait, nous sortant une voix gutturale. "Rappelez-vous que, pour moi, pour nous tous ici, Ladybug et Chat Noir sont des personnages de fiction." J'ai fait un léger signe de tête, cette conversation ayant été abordée à quelques reprises déjà. Elle a fait une pause pour rassembler ses idées et a repris. "La raison pour laquelle j'voulais pas t'emmener ici, Kitty, c'est parc' que... y a pas  _que_ Ladybug et Chat Noir qui soient connus... Adrien Agreste et Marinette Dupain-Cheng aussi... Dans notre  _univers_ , tout l'monde sait qui s'trouve derrière le masque."

Je me suis mordu la lèvre. "Donc... tout le monde sait pour Père ?" Ladybug m'a doucement posé la main sur le bras pour me rassurer.

FuryFlame a doucement hoché la tête. "Rappelez-vous qu'pour eux, rien est vrai. Y a qu'notre famille qui sache. Gabriel, le Papillon, Nathalie, Mayura, les akumatisés,... vos copains d'classe, pour eux, tout est fictif. Tant qu'vous montrez pas vos pouvoirs, vous pouvez agir normalement et les gens vont y croire." Elle a fait une seconde pause pour nous permettre de digérer l'information, mais je devinais un sourire narquois se dessiner sous son foulard. "Soyez pas surpris si vous voyez des versions alternatives également..."

" _Versions alternatives ?_ " ai-je répété, perplexe et un peu anxieux. "Comme dans  _univers alternatif_ ?"

Elle a hoché la tête. "À quoi aurait ressemblé Adrien s'y était né fille ? Ou Marinette si 'était née garçon ? À quoi pourrait ressembler Alya en Ladybug si Marinette avait réussi à lui refiler son Miraculous ? Si Marinette ou Adrien s'étaient fait akumatisé ? Tant d'questions et tant d'réponses..." Elle a eu un petit rire en voyant nos visage complètement défaits. "Vous devez garder l'esprit ouvert et vous rappeler qu'les gens qu'vous croisez n'sont qu'des personnes ordinaires qui s'costument en leurs personnages préférés et qu'y jouent leur rôle comme y l'peuvent." À ce moment-là, Mel est revenue avec nos badges et nous a donné quelques indications sur les différentes règles à suivre. Elles nous ont ensuite dirigés dans les différents couloirs vers la grande salle des exposants et des commerçants.

Arrivés à notre kiosque, nous avons entrepris de défaire les boites et d'exposer les différents costumes et accessoires. La convention n'était pas encore officiellement commencée, alors il n'y avait que les autres exposants qui passaient, mais beaucoup commentaient sur la qualité de nos 'costumes', ce qui nous faisait tous rire dans notre barbe. Seule Mélanie était véritablement déguisée, mais l'expérience d'Emilie avec les costumes magiques avait fait en sorte qu'elle paraissait elle aussi porter un Miraculous, d'où notre méprise. "Dans tout ça" lançait Emilie pendant les préparatifs "y a que FuryFlame, Pantera et Medusa qui soient réelles dans c'monde, et comme elles sont connues, vous pouvez trouver des  _cosplayers_ d'elles aussi, alors si vous m'cherchez, présumez pas automatiquement qu'la Fury qu'vous voyez soit moi. En contre partie, personne sait qui s'trouve derrière leur masque tout comme Paris ignore toujours pour vous deux."

"L'une de vous est Emilie ?" lançait soudainement une voix masculine derrière moi, attirant soudain mon attention.

"C'est moi" s'est exclamée celle-ci en me donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule pour que je me retourne. "J'reconnaîtrais c'costume entre mille ! Salut Jeff ! Contente de voir que tu l'as bien entretenu !"

À ma grande stupeur se trouvait devant moi un autre Chat Noir. L'homme sous le masque était visiblement un adulte, mais il avait mon apparence de lorsque j'étais adolescent. Ayant environ ma taille et ma carrure, si mon costume était resté le même, nous aurions pu nous faire passer pour des jumeaux. En me voyant cependant, il a éclaté de rire. "J'vois qu't'as pas chaumé !"

Flame a rapidement répondu à son rire. "Ton costume m'a donné l'expérience dont j'avais besoin pour faire le sien" a-t-elle expliqué en me pointant du pouce. 

"J'en suis presque jaloux ! T'as vraiment mis beaucoup d'effort dans celui-là !" Il jaugeait mon 'costume', l'air admiratif.

Elle m'a passé un bras autour des épaules en une accolade. "J'ferais n'importe quoi pour mon gars !"

Mon sosie m'a alors regardé avec de grands yeux. "Ton mannequin officiel est ton gars ?! J'suis encore plus jaloux !" a-t-il répliqué en riant avant de me présenter la main.

"Adrien, j'te présente Jeff, mon client qui m'avait commandé le costume HQ de Chat Noir, tu t'en souviens ?"

J'ai secoué la main du prénommé Jeff avec un sourire. "Comment oublier !"

Jeff m'a alors regardé d'un air perplexe. "Adrien ? Vraiment ? Comme dans  _Adrien Agreste_ ?!" Il s'est mis à rire alors que je faisais mon possible pour rester détendu. "En tout cas,  _man_ , t'as l'bon prénom pour le perso !" Il s'est alors tourné vers Flame pendant que je recommençais à respirer. Je ne devais pas oublier qu'il était normal qu'il connaisse Adrien sans savoir que j'étais  _le_ Adrien derrière  _le_ masque. "Écoute, Emilie, j'sais qu'c'est pas vraiment la journée pour, mais est-c'que tu vas pouvoir regarder l'mécanisme des oreilles ? On dirait qu'le lien entre les oreilles et la queue fonctionne p'us..."

FuryFlame a rapidement acquiescé. "Repasse me voir dans une heure, j'devrais pouvoir y jeter un oeil." Il l'a rapidement remerciée et nous a souhaité une bonne convention avant de quitter. Ma mère s'est alors tournée vers moi. "Bien joué ! Tu comprends maintenant comment sont les gens par rapport à vous ?" Ladybug et moi lui avons rapidement fait un signe de compréhension. Nous pouvions facilement nous faire passer pour nous-même sans que les gens comprennent que nous étions les vrais. 

Après un moment, une fois que nous avons étés certains qu'Emilie et Mélanie étaient bien installées au kiosque, nous avons décidé d'aller explorer un peu. Parmi les participants, nous avons pu croiser des gens déguisés en personnages d' _animes_ et de  _mangas_ , de jeux vidéos et de films. Les gens nous demandaient pour des photos; et nous demandions à ceux qui se passaient pour nos personnages préférés. Heureusement qu'Emilie nous avait prévenus de ce que nous pourrions y trouver ! Non seulement y avait-il une panoplie de Ladybug et de Chat Noir, mais des Pantera, des FuryFlame, des RenaRouge, même des Volpina, des Carapace, des QueenBee, des Papillon et ce que j'ai cru être des Mayura, des LadyWifi, des Dessinateur et j'en passe. Comme suspecté, il y avait également de nos camarades de classe et des versions alternatives de Marinette et moi, mais également de Ladybug et de Chat Noir. Certaines étaient troublantes, d'autres amusantes, mais en général, nous étions bien accueillis dans tous les groupes que nous croisions. 

L'un d'eux s'est légèrement démarqué, nous entraînant dans des histoires et de mini-jeux-de-rôle auxquels nous excellions... peut-être un peu trop, Ladybug et moi.

En fin de journée, le groupe nous a avisé qu'ils se retrouvaient le lendemain avec de nouveaux costumes, toujours en lien avec notre ' _univers_ '. Il faudrait qu'on en discute, mais nous avons promis de nous joindre à eux.

Cette seconde journée s'annonçait être intéressante !

**óÔÔò**


	6. Fan Freaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai lu une fanfiction absolument fantastique, mais qui m'a fendu littéralement le cœur au fur et à mesure que je la lisais. Il y a des moments fluffy, mais énormément de moments déchirants et _gore_.  
> Soyez prévenus.  
> La série s'appelle [Metamorphosis](https://archiveofourown.org/series/530668) par artisticFlutter.
> 
> La maman adoptive d'Adrien que je suis avait besoin de se vider le cœur un peu...

**=^..^=**

Les travaux de fin d'année sont une vraie torture. Avec mes exercices de diction, c'est encore pire. Parfois, je me demande si j'aurais eu à subir tout cela si j'étais resté en France, ou si ç'aurait été pire.

En plus de mes recherches sur Internet qui ne me donnent rien...

_Argh..._

 

J'entends soudain frapper doucement à ma porte. Me raclant la gorge, j'invite la personne à entrer d'une voix rauque, mais le son ne semble pas se rendre et je décide de prendre une gomme à effacer et de la lancer dans la porte, donnant un signal à la personne de l'autre côté. La porte s'ouvre alors lentement, Emilie me regardant les yeux trempés de larmes et les lèvres tremblantes. Je me lève immédiatement pour aller la rejoindre.

Elle me fonce alors dans les bras, m'enserrant la poitrine avec tant de force que j'en ai du mal à respirer pendant une minute, bien que le simple geste m'ait à lui seul coupé le souffle. En plein désarrois, je réponds à son étreinte sans comprendre ce qui l'a mise dans cet état. "Mom ?" J'ai déjà vu Emi verser des larmes, mais jamais me pleurer dans les bras de cette façon. 

À moins que...

"Est-c' que Père t'a..." J'ai la voix enrouée, mais ça n'empêche pas Emi de comprendre où je veux aller avec ma question.

Elle secoue doucement la tête contre ma poitrine. "J't'aime,  _Kitty_ , c'est tout..." marmonne-t-elle.

Levant les yeux, je vois Plagg qui regarde la scène avec tout le désintérêt dont je lui connais. Lui jetant un œil embarrassé, espérant avoir des réponses, il ne fait que hausser les épaules, jetant un morceau de fromage dans les airs avant de l'engouffrer. "Si j'étais toi, Gamin, j'endurerais..."

_Endurer ? Endurer quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?_

Emilie a légèrement pouffé de rire, étouffé par mon chandail à capuche, avant de se redresser sans nécessairement lâcher prise. "Excuse-moi, j'ai l'air bizarre..." Elle m'a finalement laissé pour essuyer ses yeux avant de me faire un sourire mal à l'aise. "J'en avais besoin..."

Je lui ai doucement posé les mains sur les épaules. J'avais besoin de comprendre. "Mom, explique-moi..." La voir dans une telle détresse était déstabilisant. Je l'ai poussée doucement vers mon lit pour qu'on s'y assoit. 

Elle a longuement soupiré, s'est à nouveau essuyé les yeux du revers de la main, puis a allongé le geste pour se frotter l'arrière de la tête. "Tu vas trouver qu'c'est ridicule..." Elle a sourit malicieusement, me regardant du coin de l’œil, puis a repoussé une mèche de cheveux vers l'arrière, levant fièrement la tête. "... Complètement ridicule !" a-t-elle ajouté dans une imitation sarcastique de Chloé -  _Je reconnaîtrais ses mimiques n'importe quand._ Je n'ai pu retenir un gloussement, mais je lui ai à nouveau fait comprendre que j'avais besoin d'explications. "Je... J'ai été... submergée par une histoire qu'j'ai lue sur Internet. Une fan-fiction; rien d'réel."  _Ce n'était que ça ?!_ J'ai soupiré de soulagement. "J't'avais prévenu qu'c'était ridicule !" J'ai secoué la tête et lui ai passé un bras autour des épaules. Elle a repris ses explications. "Grosso-modo, c'est deux jeunes, un gars et une fille, qui s'trouvent pris dans une histoire de mutations génétiques. Le gars accepte d'aller au labo parc' qu'on lui fait croire qu'y pourrait sauver des vies avec les tests qu'on va lui faire." Je l'ai sentie frissonner dans mes bras. "Pour déclencher la mutation chez lui, y lui ont fait... subir..." Elle s'est enfouit le visage dans les mains. Je ne pouvais que la regarder sangloter pour une histoire fictive. Elle a pris quelques instants pour reprendre contenance. "... Il a été torturé, mais... ses pouvoirs avaient besoin d'd'autres pour s'balancer parc' qu'y étaient trop puissants... Alors, le... 'chef des opérations' a fait kidnapper la fille un mois plus tard et l'a aussi fait muter..."  _Oh..._ "Deux ados qui avaient rien à voir avec tout ça... " Elle a inspiré profondément, retrouvant son sourire. "L'histoire s'termine relativement bien malgré leurs vies complètement chamboulées, mais imaginer c'qui leur est arrivé..."

Je lui ai doucement passé la main dans le dos. "Relaxe, c'était juste une histoire..." Je voulais lui paraître rassurant, mais ma voix enrouée donnait plutôt l'impression d'être énervé. 

Elle s'est appuyé la tête dans sa main et m'a regardé de côté. "J'sais b'en, mais..." Elle a à nouveau soupiré. "Ça m'a rappelé l'incendie..."

_............Oh......_

"Le temps qu'tu reprennes conscience à l'hôpital, j'arrêtais pas d'm'imaginer c'qu'avaient pu être tes dernières pensées avant d't'évanouir, coincé dans les décombres... " Elle s'est redressée, regardant devant elle en se perdant dans ses souvenirs sans doute. "Pendant qu'j'lisais, j'pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer qu'le gars et toi aviez probablement envie d'mou~... qu'ça finisse au plus vite..."

Sa détresse était soudainement aussi claire que du cristal. Je lui ai doucement serré la main. "J'ai paniqué, c'est vrai. Quand j'me suis rendu compte que mon bras droit était coincé, y a une foule de pensées qui m'ont traversé l'esprit à vitesse grand V, mais j'savais que, si Plagg avait réussi à t'trouver à temps, qu't'aurais absolument tout fait pour m'sauver... J'avais entièrement confiance..."

Elle s'est retournée vers moi, me souriant affectueusement. Elle a ensuite soupiré et s'est levée du lit, m'embrassant doucement sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre. "Merci, Kitty... C'qui s'passe dans ma tête est pas toujours clair..."

"... mais c'qui s'passe dans ton cœur l'est." Elle s'est arrêtée dans le cadrage, attendant la suite. "Si l'sort d'un personnage fictif t'met dans un tel état, j'imagine à peine comment mon épreuve à pu t'chambouler !" J'ai fait une pause, me raclant la gorge. "Si ça s'reproduit, t'gênes pas à venir me voir, d'accord ?" Elle m'a sourit, a doucement hoché la tête et est retournée au rez-de-chaussée. 

"Bon !" a alors lancé Plagg. "Je retourne chercher des réserves." Et avant que j'ais eu le temps de lui dire qu'il y en avait dans le mini-frigo, il était déjà sorti.

 

Retournant à mes travaux scolaires, je me rends compte, après ce court résumé de l'histoire que m'en a fait Emilie, cette recherche et mes différents cours me semblent soudainement être une véritable partie de plaisir.

**=^/-\^=**

"Est-ce que tu comptes le lui dire ?" m'a demandé Plagg en se perchant sur mon épaule.

Sachant qu'il allait parvenir à se tenir sur son juchoir, je me suis dirigée vers un tiroir du garde-robe d'où j'ai sorti un coussin-oreiller du même style de celui, coccinelle, d'Adrien, mais le mien étant un chat noir. Je me suis ensuite accroupie dans mon lit, m'enfouissant le visage dans la douce fausse-fourrure de la peluche. J'ai mis du temps à répondre à sa question, mais il savait que j'avais l'intention de lui répondre tôt ou tard. Le kwami et moi nous entendions assez bien sur certains points. Lui n'hésitait pas à me parler du passé, et moi de mes connaissances sur Adrien et les Miraculous. "Lui dire quoi ?" lui ai-je finalement demandé. "Qu'la fan-fiction qu'j'ai lue était sur lui et Ladybug et qu'y était l'gars qui s'faisait torturer ?! Es-tu malade !?" J'ai grincé des dents, tentant de retenir mes larmes. 

_C'était juste une histoire !_

_**C'était juste une HISTOIRE !**_  

J'ai resserré ma poigne sur la peluche, mais un petit ronron à mon oreille m'a légèrement fait relâcher ma prise. "Il est en bas et il va bien, je te rappelle." J'ai doucement hoché la tête. "Je suis certain que, s'il lui arrive autre chose, tu feras tout pour l'aider. Depuis que je le connais, tu en as déjà fait plus pour lui que j'ai vu son père en faire..."

J'ai gloussé contre le coussin-chat. "Tu dis ça, mais tu ferais aussi tout pour l'aider s'y lui arrivait quelque chose. Tu m'as b'en prêté tes pouvoirs que j'puisse le sauver, après tout !"

"Et si c'était à recommencer, je n'hésiterais pas."

"C'est ton  _partner_ après tout !"

"Et c'est ton fils..."

Oui, Adrien est désormais mon fils... Il est peut-être fictif pour certains, mais il est bien réel pour moi... Cette fic m'a complètement fait perdre la tête...

 

Tout d'un coup, je ne sais plus quand sera la prochaine fois que j'oserai à nouveau lire des fan-fictions...

**óÔÔò**


	7. Silent scream

**(:|:)**

Puisque notre équipe était plutôt grande pour faire de simples patrouilles, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord, de nous séparer en deux équipes: Carapace, RenaRouge et QueenBee patrouillant un soir sur deux, et Chat Noir, FuryFlame et moi le reste du temps, nous réunissant tout le monde la septième soirée pour faire un rapport hebdomadaire. Emilie se trouvant à devenir la seule Miraculous connue au Québec, avait décidé de passer un peu de temps avec nous pour s'entraîner et apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Elle se trouvait donc dans notre équipe pour que je puisse réparer les dégâts qu'elle pourrait infliger par inadvertance grâce à ma  _Cure_ , mais aussi simplement parce que Chat était le seul qui pouvait la comprendre.

Depuis que le Papillon avait été arrêté, la vie dans Paris était devenue beaucoup plus calme, mais le danger restait toujours présent: perte de contrôle d'un véhicule, voleurs, bagarres d'ivrognes, etc. Nous étions là pour prêter main forte aux autorités sans pour autant nous charger des arrestations. 

Cependant, au cour d'une nuit, un incident s'est passé tellement vite que c'est à peine si nous avions eu le temps de prendre notre souffle. 

Pendant que nous parcourions les toits, Chat s'est soudainement arrêté, humant frénétiquement l'air, ses oreilles pivotant d'un côté à l'autre afin de repérer un bruit que nous n'entendions pas... Enfin, que JE n'entendais pas. Bien que n'ayant pas l'ouïe aussi fine que celle de Chat Noir, FuryFlame semblait également percevoir un bruit qui paraissait l'inquiéter. Apparemment s'être entendus sur la provenance du bruit, tous les deux ont pris la même direction, sachant que je les suivrais sans poser de question. 

Ils se sont finalement arrêtés devant un restaurant, fermé à cette heure tardive. "J'appelle les premiers secours..." avisait Chat alors que j'arrivais, mais à peine eut-il le temps de se saisir de son bâton pour en utiliser la fonction téléphone qu'il s'est arrêté dans son geste, soudainement alerte. Pourtant, en regardant rapidement, je ne voyais rien de suspect si ce n'était de cette odeur oeufs pourris et de cette personne qui passait devant le restaurant en s'allumant une cigarette... Tout d'un coup, les pièces du puzzle se sont placées, mais trop lentement pour que je puisse agir en conséquence. 

Une fuite de gaz.

En un claquement de doigts, Chat Noir disparaissait dans un éclair vert et FuryFlame faisait apparaître son boomerang géant pour le lancer aux côtés du piéton, inconscient du danger. Au même moment, Chat Noir reparaissait à côté du piéton, se mettant dos au boomerang et saisissant le fumeur pour le protéger de son corps. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le restaurant explosait dans une déflagration terrible, enveloppant Chat Noir et son protéger de flammes infernales. 

Flame a alors sauté du toit où nous étions toujours pour se précipiter en plein centre du restaurant par une ouverture qui s'était créée dans le toit. Retirant son foulard de devant sa bouche, je l'ai alors vue absorber les flammes comme si sa bouche était devenue un trou noir absorbant la lumière environnante. Entre temps, je suis finalement descendue du toit pour venir rejoindre mes partenaires. Chat Noir se redressait, libérant son protéger, lui indiquant avec un sourire qu'il serait plus prudent pour lui d'aller à l'hôpital pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais à part un sérieux choc et beaucoup de suie, l'homme semblait intact. Un instant plus tard, l'incendie était éteint. Le calme enfin revenu, j'ai entendu un 'bip' venant du  _Miraculous_ de FuryFlame qui replaçait lentement son foulard sur son nez et reprenait visiblement son souffle. Elle venait d'utiliser son pouvoir et allait bientôt se dé-transformer. 

Nonchalamment, Chat s'est mis à secouer la suie qui couvrait son costume, puis s'est emparé du boomerang planté solidement dans le sol pour le tendre à sa mère qui sortait enfin de la bâtisse, me permettant de la réparer avec mon  _Miraculous Ladybug_. "On a eu chaud !" s'est-il exclamé au dragon avec un sourire narquois.

À ma grande surprise, cependant, j'ai vu cette dernière lui asséner un remarquable coup de poing dans l'estomac, coupant le souffle à Chat Noir et le faisant se plier en deux.  _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend !?_ Lui-même particulièrement surpris par cette attitude l'a simplement regardée, bouche bée, ses oreilles de chat tombant sur le côté de sa tête. Elle s'est alors mise à signer, trop rapidement pour que je puisse comprendre, mais son maintient, l'ampleur et la rudesse de ses mouvements étaient différents de ce que j'avais toujours vu, et au regard piteux qui s'affichait lentement dans le visage de Chat Noir, j'ai rapidement compris que ce n'était pas bon. Il se redressait lentement, la main toujours sur son estomac, et détournait le regard, mais FuryFlame lui a saisit rapidement le menton pour le forcer à continuer de regarder ses mains qui s'agitaient toujours. Elle a finalement conclu en lui assénant une claque derrière la tête et s'est retournée pour disparaître sur les toits. 

Je me suis enfin avancée vers lui, le regardant d'un air inquiet. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"J'viens d'me faire engueuler..." m'a-t-il répondu d'une petite voix, fixant d'un air choqué le toit par lequel sa mère venait de disparaître.  _Engueuler ?!_ Mais tout s'était passé si silencieusement, que c'en était difficile à croire. "J'comprends que, pour toi, ça fasse bizarre, mais pour moi, c'est comme si elle m'avait défoncé les tympans. La seule et unique fois où j'l'ai vue dans une telle colère, c'est quand Père a essayé d'la tuer au Manoir. Elle a jamais levé l'ton sur moi, encore moins engueulé... Ça... fait bizarre..."

Je lui ai doucement frotté le bras pour le calmer. "Elle t'a engueulé à propos de quoi ? Je n'ai pas compris..."

Il s'est frotté le ventre en détournant les yeux au sol. "Parce qu'au lieu de rester dans les flammes avec cet homme, j'aurais pu simplement nous éloigner avec le  _Supurr Speed_ et nous éviter d'nous faire brûler les moustaches. Que j'ai... une famille dont j'dois prendre soin, maintenant, et que j'devrais arrêter de m'précipiter au-devant du danger..." Il a eu un petit sourire. "D'essayer de prendre soin de moi avant de prendre soin des autres pour changer... Pas de ne penser qu'à moi, mais... faire plus attention..."

J'ai hoché la tête, comprenant un peu mieux les sentiments d'Emilie à l'égard de la situation. Il m'avait déjà raconté cette conversation qu'ils avaient eue lorsqu'il avait failli se faire kidnapper et qu'Emilie avait reçu une balle dans le dos - ou c'était la hanche ? Bref, elle lui avait reprocher de toujours mettre sa vie en péril au bénéfice des autres. Cependant, il se devait de devenir plus prudent pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison pour son fils... et pour moi. J'ai regardé ce qui restait du restaurant se trouvant derrière nous, puis l'homme qui attendait toujours de côté, se demandant quoi faire. "Je vais aller m'occuper de lui. Toi, occupe-toi de retrouver FuryFlame. Je crois qu'il y a des choses qui n'ont pas encore été dites." Chat s'est tourné vers moi, quelque peu incrédule, puis a lentement hoché la tête et s'est précipité sur le toit par lequel Flame s'était sauvée. J'ai soupiré alors que je lançais ma  _Cure_. Je croyais bien avoir compris pourquoi Flame avait été si furieuse de la façon d'agir de Chat, mais ce n'était pas à moi à le lui faire savoir.

L'explosion ayant attiré l'attention, et la  _Cure_ ayant soigné la victime, je suis tout de même restée aux côtés de cette dernière pour attendre les ambulanciers. Si  _Miraculous Ladybug_ soignait le corps, l'esprit pouvait rester endommagé. 

**=^..^=**

J'ai mis un moment à la trouver. Elle était de retour à son apparence civile, recroquevillée entre deux statues sur l'Arche de Triomphe. Longg s'était paresseusement installé sur sa tête, rechargeant ses batteries avec un piment fort, puis m'a fait un simple geste de la patte lorsqu'il m'a vu. Je me suis lentement approché, mais me suis soudainement arrêté lorsque je l'ai entendue sangloter. "Mom ?" Je l'ai appelée tout doucement, mais je l'ai tout de même vue sursauter. "Tu euh... T'es partie trop vite pour que j'puisse te parler... Je... J'aurais du faire plus attention, je..."

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'elle se relevait en vitesse pour me foncer dans les bras. "J'suis désolée... Tellement désolée..." Elle pleurait, parlant entre ses dents pour retenir ses émotions. 

J'ai répondu à son étreinte. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? C'est moi qui ai agit en sans dessein... Y'avait tellement d'autres options pour sauver cet homme, et j'ai choisi de lui servir de bouclier humain... T'avais toutes les raisons du monde d'être en  _criss_ après moi !"

Elle a resserré son embrassade et a doucement secoué la tête. "J'suis pas en  _criss_ après toi; j'ai eu  _peur_ pour toi et mes nerfs ont lâché..." Elle a pris une bonne inspiration avant de légèrement s'éloigner, me regardant cette fois dans les yeux. "J'voulais pas t'engueuler, j'suis désolée..."

J'ai souris doucement et ai secoué la tête. "Tout va bien. J'crois que j'avais besoin d'me faire secouer les puces un peu..." Elle a pouffé de rire. J'ai de nouveau resserrer notre étreinte. "Il faut que j'me souvienne que j'ai une famille maintenant, et qu'y a des gens qui m'aiment qui attendent que j'rentre à la maison..."

Elle m'a donné une claque derrière la tête et s'est éloignée pour me regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. "J'suis quoi, moi ?!" Je l'ai regardée, quelque peu troublé. Je ne comprenais pas comment je l'avais offusquée. "Adrien, y'a  _TOUJOURS_ eu quelqu'un pour te retrouver en un morceau ! Qu'ce soit Nathalie qui s'occupait d'toi quand ton père le faisait pas, qu'ce soit ton Gorille qui faisait sa  _job_ pas juste parc'qu'y était payé pour, qu'ce soit ton père qui, malgré son plan, était incapable de t'détester, sans parler d'Chloé, d'Nino, d'Alya ou d'Marinette... et d'nous ! Y'a  _TOUJOURS_ eu quelqu'un pour s'inquiéter pour toi, à différents niveaux sans doute... et c'est  _MAINTENANT_ qu'tu t'en rends comptes ?!" J'en suis resté choqué, baissant les yeux. Elle m'a doucement pris le visage dans les mains, me forçant délicatement à la regarder à nouveau. Je n'osais plus. "Tu demanderas à Marinette combien d'fois, avant qu'vous sachiez qui s'trouvait derrière le masque, elle est rentrée d'mission en colère parc'que t'avais mis ta vie en danger pour elle... J'suis sûre qu'la réponse va t'surprendre..." J'ai lentement acquiescé, trop choqué pour répondre. Elle a doucement appuyé ses lèvres contre mon front. "On niaise avec ça parc'que t'es un  _chat_ , mais t'as pas neuf vies... T'en as qu'une et t'as failli la perdre dans l'incendie..."

"Ton boomerang m'a protégé..."

"Tu t'trompes d'incendie..."

_..................._  
_oh................._  
_CET incendie................_

J'ai soudainement tout compris. Ce qui l'avait choquée n'était pas nécessairement le fait que j'ais risqué ma vie dans l'explosion, mais c'était d'abord le fait qu'elle avait revécu le stress de l'incendie du bloc appartement. "Oh Mom... Je..." Elle m'a enfoncé son index dans l'estomac, là où elle m'avait frappé un peu plus tôt, et bien que le costume atténue la douleur, son coup de poing avait également été fait avec un costume magique, et juste me faire enfoncer un doigt dans le ventre me faisait assez mal pour me plier en deux. "Oui, j'sais qu'tu t'soucis d'mon bien-être" lui ai-je répondu entre les dents, le souffle court. "Tu me l'as fait savoir tant tôt..."

Elle m'a mis les mains sur les épaules, me redressant légèrement. "Est-c'que j'ai frappé si fort ?" Elle semblait vraiment surprise.

"Disons avec la même force que si aucun de nous deux avait eu son costume..." Je me suis redressé complètement, tentant de reprendre mon souffle. 

Elle me regardait reprendre tranquillement mes esprits, les poings sur les hanches. "Tu m'promets qu'tu vas faire attention à ta vie, pour changer ?"  _Pour changer ?_ Ah oui,... cette  _autre_ conversation.

"Seulement si tu m'promets que tu feras aussi attention à la tienne..."

Elle m'a alors soudainement coincé la tête dans une clé de bras. "Tu parles Français, Anglais, Chinois, LSQ, tu finis tes études en Physiques... J'sais qu'tu sais t'servir de ta tête !" Elle m'a alors relâché pour se placer les deux mains dans mes cheveux et me les ébouriffer plus vigoureusement que jamais. "Prouve-le en arrêtant te mettre en danger !" Elle a fini par me lâcher, me permettant de replacer mes cheveux comme je le pouvais alors que nous riions comme deux gamins. "Longg ?" l'ai-je alors entendue appeler. "À nouveau opérationnel ?" Le petit kwami rouge a vigoureusement hoché la tête et m'a regardé malicieusement.  _Qu'est-ce qui se prépare, là ?_ "Transforme-moi." Puis, une fois en costume, elle m'a jeté le même regard malicieux.  _"J'te dois toujours ton coup d'pied dans l'cul..."_

_Oh, oh..._

J'ai éclaté de rire. "Encore faut-il que t'arrives à me rattraper !"

Puis, je suis parti dans un éclair, tout juste assez rapide pour m'éloigner d'elle de façon raisonnable, me permettant de l'entendre rugir un "Poule mouillée !" derrière moi.

**óÔÔò**


	8. Fanboy Freak-Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this drabble to [Uptown Cosplay](http://uptowncosplay.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I always loved cosplays, but since I've discovered you, I just fell in love with cosplaying again and can't thank you enough for what you bring to people, in as out of character - Jenna
> 
> Thanks to you, to your YouTube videos, to watch you having so much fun, it gave me the heart to cosplay again and it reminded me the pleasure I had to do with sewing, to live my passion - Melyxan

**=^..^=**

Marinette n'était toujours pas réveillée après que le cadran ait sonné deux fois déjà. J'ai jeté un regard entendu à Tikki qui s'est contentée de hausser les épaules, regardant Plagg dormir encore, couché en boule sur le visage de Marinette. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, Tikki et moi étions les lève-tôt et Marinette et Plagg étaient les oiseaux de nuit. Il nous fallait nous préparer pour la deuxième journée de la convention, et nous n'avions toujours rien prévu comme costume. En fouillant dans la boutique, Tikki flottant à mes côtés, le kwami et moi nous sommes finalement échangé un regard, puis avons simultanément éclaté de rire. Et si nous...

J'ai posé ma bague sur la table de chevet et ai retiré mes  _piercings_. J'ai ensuite, délicatement, retiré les boucles d'oreilles, le Miraculous de Marinette, et les ai installées sur la même oreille, Tikki m'avisant que la chose fonctionnerait quand même et, de mon point de vue, cela paraîtrait un peu moins féminin. Je suis finalement sorti de la chambre et, retenant un fou-rire, ai demandé à Tikki de me transformer. Elle-même riait au moment où je lançais la transformation. 

Me retrouver dans le costume rouge à points noirs était un rêve devenu réalité.  _Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'avait pas fait cela avant ?!_ J'ai observé ma nouvelle tenue sous toutes les coutures, réalisant que malgré tout, le design ressemblait à ce que j'avais avec mon costume de Chat Noir. Le fameux yoyo entourait ma taille et des plaques de protection me couvraient les épaules et les bras. En me passant la main dans les cheveux, je suis resté surpris de constater que mes oreilles n'y étaient plus, ce qui était normal cela dit. 

"Ça te va bien" s'est exclamée la voix endormie de Marinette. Je lui ai sourit timidement, m'excusant d'avoir pris son Miraculous pendant son sommeil. "Si Tikki t'a laissé faire, c'est qu'elle était d'accord, alors je n'ai rien à dire contre." Voyant mon soulagement, elle s'est tournée vers Plagg qui flottait les yeux fermés à côté d'elle, puis s'est tournée à nouveau vers moi. "Tu veux aller à la convention comme ça ?"

J'ai haussé les épaules. "Si tu veux... et si Plagg veut, bien sûr..." Les deux endormis se sont échangé un regard, puis Plagg a simplement haussé les épaules et Marinette est rentrée dans la chambre pour en sortir avec mon Miraculous au doigt.

"Plaaaaaaaaaaagg" a-t-elle lancé en bâillant "transforme-moi". En quelques instants, elle était habillée en noir, ses cheveux s'étant allongés en une longue tresse faisant office de queue à défaut d'avoir la longue ceinture comme j'avais. Ses yeux étaient entièrement verts, le même vert se retrouvant à certains endroits sur son nouveau costume. La transformation lui ayant donné un boost d'énergie, elle s'est observée, analysant sa nouvelle apparence, alors que je faisais tout pour retrouver ma mâchoire qui s'était décrochée. Si elle était magnifique en Ladybug, je ne trouvais plus les mots pour la décrire en tant que...

"Comment tu comptes t'appeler ?" lui ai-je demandé dans un souffle.

Elle est sortie de sa contemplation dans un sursaut, puis s'est mise à réfléchir. "Tu te souviens de 'LadyNoir' ?" J'ai hoché la tête. J'avoue que vu qu'elle était Ladybug en Chat Noir, Lady Noir était de circonstance. "Et toi ?"

J'ai haussé les épaules. Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé. Nous avons soudainement entendu cogner au plafond. Marinette a d'abord sursauté, mais j'ai à peine levé un sourcil. Je m'étais tant habitué à ce signal qu'il en était devenu banal. D'un geste, j'ai invité Mari~ Lady Noir à me suivre au rez-de-chaussé. En arrivant, nous y avons retrouvé une Ladybug et un Chat Noir, mais les costumes étaient très différents de ce que nous avions portés. En nous voyant, nous nous sommes tous échangés un regard, puis Chat Noir s'est plaqué une main au front. " _Oh Lord..._ Vous avez décidé d'faire un  _kwami swap_ pour aujourd'hui ?"

J'ai éclaté de rire à la réaction de ma mère, puis j'ai eu une illumination et me suis exclamé "LordBug ! Ce sera LordBug pour moi !" Emi a levé un sourcil. "Je serai LordBug, et Mari sera Lady Noir" lui ai-je expliqué. Elle a haussé les épaules, puis s'est tournée vers la Ladybug qui préparait des collations pour la journée. "Mom ? C'est quoi vos costumes ? J'en ai vus quelques uns à la convention, mais j'ai pas trop compris c'qu'ils étaient ni pourquoi leur style était toujours semblables..."

Emi et Mel se sont échangé un regard, puis Emi s'est tournée vers nous. "Nous sommes les  _premières versions_..." Les  _quoi ?!_ Elle a mis un temps à rassembler ses idées, tentant de trouver comment elle allait nous expliquer. "Quand on écrit une histoire, y arrive parfois qu'on change d'idée en cour de route, ou qu'on s'rende compte qu'une idée fonctionne pas pour différentes raisons." J'ai hoché la tête, sachant de quoi Emi voulait parler. Il lui arrivait parfois, pour passer le temps, qu'elle écrivait des histoires qu'elle s'amusait à publier sur Internet, souvent des fan-fictions inspirées d'un  _anime_ ou d'un film. Elle le faisait pour le plaisir, mais me les faisait souvent lire pour connaître mon avis ou pour avoir quelqu'un qui puisse la corriger avant de publier. Elle avait du talent, mais n'était jamais convaincue de ses capacités. "Mel est Bridgette, Ladybug avant qu'a devienne Marinette. Quant à moi, j'suis Félix avant qu'y devienne... toi..." _Encore une histoire d'univers parallèle, j'imagine._ "Pour faire simple, dites-vous que Bridgette et Félix sont vos prédécesseurs directs, dans l'sens que Bri aurait pu être le mentor de Marinette, et Fé aurait été l'tien s'ils venaient du même univers que vous." _C'est ce que je me disais..._

La porte d'entrée s'est finalement fait entendre, Eve apparaissant avec un chandail de style _Chat Noir_ , noir avec en grosse lettres stylisées  _Mew gouda brie kitten !_  en vert fluo. Sans doute un hommage à Plagg vu les  _cat_   ** _et_** _cheese puns_. Décidément, il y aurait toujours une place pour les  _puns_ dans ma famille québécoise, et c'était bien quelque chose qui me manquait horriblement. Elle est venue nous rejoindre, jaugeant nos costumes à tous. "Cool ! Vous avez décidé d'un  _kwami swap_ pour aujourd'hui ?" a-t-elle lancé en nous observant, Lady Noir et moi, de la tête aux pieds. Elle a alors fait une moue. "Ce sont des vrais costumes, cette fois, ou c'est encore Tikki et Plagg ?" Je me suis contenté de me masser la nuque. "Bien sûr..." a-t-elle soupiré. "Au moins, vous avez d'la gueule ! C'est assez surprenant comment vos costumes sont différents !" Elle s'est ensuite tournée vers...  _pff !... Mélabug_. "T'avais besoin d'moi pour aujourd'hui ?"

 _Mélabug_ a hoché la tête et l'a menée vers le sous-sol. Il avait été convenu qu'elle allait garder les enfants pour aujourd'hui. 

.oOoOo.

 _Mélabug_ et...  _EmiNoir ? Chatmilie ? Peu importe..._  étaient enfin installées à leur kiosque, nous laissant nous balader dans le Palais des Congrès. Nous avons réussi à retrouver le groupe que nous avions côtoyé la veille, les surprenant avec nos 'costumes'.

Plus tard cependant, pendant notre exploration, Lady Noir et moi cherchions ce que nous allions visiter lorsque quelqu'un derrière moi m'a soudainement et délicatement saisi la main. Alors que je me retournais pour comprendre ce qui se passait, [je me suis trouvé devant un _Chat Noir_ , un genou par terre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102048/chapters/43732739). La situation était plus que bizarre, en particulier parce que ce  _Chat_ pensait complimenter sa Lady sur son nouveau costume. Pourtant, une _Ladybug_ se trouvait juste à ses côtés, regardant la situation avec autant de surprise que Lady Noir et moi. Le _Chat Noir_ s'est alors relevé, se frottant nerveusement la nuque en se confondant en excuses, mais alors que je lui assurais que tout allait bien, Lady Noir s'est alors prise au jeu,  _flirtant_ à son tour avec le _Chat Noir_ qui, à force de l'entendre parler, s'avérait en fait être une jeune femme. Les deux  _Chats Noirs_ se sont alors lancés dans une compétition de flirts et de mots doux. La _Ladybug_ et moi, restés de côté, ne pouvions qu'observer la scène avec un certain degré de malaise. Cependant, à voir comment les deux  _Chats_ ne se lâchaient plus, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me tourner vers  _Ladybug_. "Est-ce que j'suis toujours comme ça ?!"

 _Ladybug_ m'a jeté un regard incrédule. "Attend... T'es sérieux, là ?!" Elle n'avait pas idée de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Après tout, on me mettait en plein visage l'attitude que j'avais étant plus jeune et de le voir sous mes yeux me rendait presque mal à l'aise. Bien entendu, ni elle ni _Chat Noir_ ne pouvaient deviner que ce dernier ainsi que Lady Noir jouaient  _mon_ rôle dans leur mascarade. Je me suis contenté de hausser les épaules, ne pouvant pas vraiment lui fournir une réponse, et de lui sourire en coin. J'ai alors attiré l'attention de ma Lady, lui intimant discrètement de poursuivre notre exploration. Les deux  _Chats_ se sont mutuellement fait un baise-main -  _bon sang !_ \- et nous nous sommes séparés, Lady Noir ne pouvant s'empêcher de rigoler en me jetant constamment un œil furtif. 

Parmi les réunions thématiques de la convention, communément appelées  _panels_ , nous avons découvert à notre grande surprise que l'une d'elles était en lien avec notre  _univers_. Ce que nous ignorions cependant était que ce  _panel_ était tenu par le  _Chat Noir_ et la  _Ladybug_ que nous avions rencontrés un peu plus tôt. Intrigués par ce qui allait s'y passer, nous nous sommes installés, relativement à l'écart, et avons décidé de jouer le jeu. Quelles auraient été les réactions de l'assistance si elle venait à découvrir que nous étions les vrais ? En même temps, j'étais curieux de voir comment les deux jeunes femmes, s'étant présentées hors personnage comme étant  _Uptown Otaku_ \- le  _Chat Noir_ \- et  _Eika Tsukiyomi_ \- la  _Ladybug_ \- allaient s'y prendre pour jouer nos rôles. 

Leur façon de faire était plutôt simple: les gens pouvaient leur poser des questions hors et en personnage, et pouvaient prétendre que chacun savait qui se trouvait sous le masque, ou non, dépendamment des questions, que leur mémoire s'effaçait comme par magie entre chaque question. Lady Noir et moi nous mordions les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire à certaines de leurs manigances. Eika me faisait beaucoup penser à Marinette dans les premiers temps où je l'ai connue, plutôt gênée et réservée, alors que Uptown semblait presque trop à l'aise dans mon rôle. Bien sûr, il arrivait qu'elles se fassent poser des questions auxquelles elles ne pouvaient répondre correctement, mais de voir la facilité avec laquelle elles répondaient nous faisait mourir de rire. 

Vint ensuite une période de jeu de  _Vérité ou Conséquence_. Dans la limite du raisonnable, l'assistance pouvait leur poser des questions plus sensibles ou leur proposer un défi. Parfois, c'était une compétition de danse entre les deux conférencières, ou encore que  _Ladybug_ raconte à  _Chat Noir_ ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'ils -  _nous_ \- avaient affronté Dislocoeur. Bien entendu, c'était quelque chose que nous avions mis au point depuis longtemps, Marinette et moi, mais pour les besoins de la cause, c'était amusant de voir la réaction de  _Chat Noir_. Tout d'un coup, j'ai vu un sourire machiavélique se dessiner sur le visage de Lady Noir.  _Qu'est-ce qu'elle prépare ?!_ Je l'ai ensuite vue lever la main. Je lui ai nerveusement donné un coup de coude dans les côtes.  _Je croyais qu'on s'était entendus pour rester discrets !?_ Uptown lui a alors fait signe que c'était à son tour de s'exprimer, reconnaissant avec un immense sourire le costume de ma compagne. Lady Noir n'en a sourit que de plus belle. "Chat Noir ! Tous les deux, on a vu plus tôt qu'on pouvait flirter facilement l'un avec l'autre." La salle s'est mise à rire, Uptown hochant vigoureusement la tête. "Maintenant, je te défi dans un combat de jeux de mots ! On va voir qui est le  _Pun Master_ !"

Sous les encouragements de la foule, Uptown a accepté le défi, Eika leur donnant une situation de départ. S'envoyant des boutades et des commentaires à tour de rôle, vint un moment où  _Chat Noir_ ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire, si bien que même lorsque  _Ladybug_ est venue en aide à son  _Chat Noir_ , ma Lady arrivait quand même à mener la danse. Je m'étais également levé pour tenter de prêter main forte à Lady Noir, mais celle-ci était tellement bien partie sur sa lancée que je me suis simplement contenté de jouer avec mon yoyo, n'ayant aucun besoin d'intervenir. 

Lady Noir fut rapidement déclarée vainqueur, s'inclinant théâtralement devant l'assistance.

Je crois que j'ai trop déteint sur elle...

À la fin du  _panel_ , Uptown et Eika sont venues nous voir, hors personnage, pour un câlin de groupe et un  _selfie_ , s'étant trop amusées avec nous. Avant de partir, j'ai amicalement passé un bras autour des épaules de Uptown, m'approchant pour lui parler discrètement. "En passant, c'est  _fruit de la passion_ ma saveur préférée !" Sans rien ajouter, comme si rien ne s'était passé, Lady Noir et moi sommes sortis de la salle, les saluant joyeusement, laissant une  _Ladybug_ ravie et un  _Chat Noir_ plus qu'interloqué. 

**óÔÔò**


	9. Miraculous Mortification

**=^/-\^=**

J'étais dans la salle de bain en train de fignoler les derniers ajustements de mon costume - c'est-à-dire mettre les lentilles de contact parce que  _asti_ que j'ai du mal avec ça !! - quand j'ai entendu les deux tourtereaux rejoindre ma sœur dans la cuisine. "Ah ? Pas d'costume aujourd'hui ?" ai-je entendu cette dernière demander. 

"Nah, pas d'costume, mais on a quand même pris soin d'choisir nos vêtements en conséquence" lui a répondu Adrien. "On a compris comment les choses marchaient et on s'est dit que d'rester en civiles avec des vêtements qui font  _Ladybug et Chat Noir_ reviendrait au même que d'se déguiser."

" _Des vêtements qui font Ladybug et Chat Noir ?_ " a répété Mélanie, une incrédulité dans la voix. "Ça  _hurle_ Ladybug et Chat Noir !" Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rigoler de mon côté, ne pouvant qu'imaginer ce qu'ils portaient. 

"Pis toi ?" a ensuite lancé Adrien. "J'imagine que si t'es Marinette à 14 ans, Emi est..."

"...Adrien à 14 ans" a complété ma sœur en riant. "Ç'a tout prit pour qu'j'arrive à la convaincre !"

J'avais enfin fini de me battre avec mes lentilles, et je replaçais certaines mèches de la perruque. J'ai pris une bonne inspiration pour me ressaisir - du moins, autant que le corsage qui me serrait la poitrine pour me permettre de ressembler davantage à un garçon me le permettait - et suis sortie de la salle de bain, sans pour autant oser me montrer. Mélanie n'avait pas le même malaise que moi à se déguiser en Marinette, et je ne m'étais déguisée qu'en FuryFlame ou en Félix le Chat Noir les deux autres journées. Là, j'étais littéralement, délibérément, déguisée en mon propre fils !

"Ah ?" a fait Adrien. "Pourquoi ?"

J'ai senti que c'était mon signal pour me montrer. Quand je suis arrivée devant eux, j'ai vu Marinette se cacher le visage dans ses mains pour rire, bien que j'ais également vu ses joues rougir, et j'ai vu Adrien blêmir. Il faut dire que j'avais particulièrement bien réussi à lui ressembler. Je me suis alors contentée de me masser la nuque, détournant légèrement le regard, puis Marinette a littéralement explosé de rire. "Tu lui ressembles vraiment trop !" a-t-elle réussi à me dire entre deux éclats de rire. Satisfaite, je me suis inclinée théâtralement, un sourire en coin, cette fois jouant la carte du ' _Adrien, ton Chat est visible'_  ce qui n'a fait qu'ajouter à son hilarité. Sur ce, je suis allée donner un coup de main à Mélanie pour le déjeuner. Les enfants dormaient encore, Eve et son copain Maxime venaient nous rejoindre bientôt et ma mère venait garder les enfants ici. Il ne restait qu'à profiter de la matinée avant de partir.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez au programme aujourd'hui ?" nous a demandé Marinette alors qu'Adrien n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

Trop heureuse de leur réaction, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rester dans mon personnage. Me tapotant le menton en réfléchissant, j'ai répondu comme si rien n'était. "On a vendu pas mal, mais y reste encore pas mal de stock. J'ai une boîte à monter là-bas avec les préférés des gens, mais on va s'en tenir à c'qui nous reste avant d'fermer l'kiosque." Pendant mes explications, Marinette ne cessait de me regarder en rigolant, et je savais bien trop pourquoi. J'avais fait exprès d'emprunter ses mimiques et ses manies pendant que je parlais. Si j'avais pu me procurer un modulateur de voix que j'aurais programmé pour avoir la voix d'Adrien, j'aurais pu sans problème me faire passer pour lui dans n'importe quelle occasion et devant n'importe qui. Heureuse de l'effet que je faisais, je me suis simplement contentée de sourire en _Cheshire cat_ , Marinette se roulant par terre en se tenant les côtes.

Quand Eve et Maxime sont arrivés, respectivement déguisés en une version humaine de Tikki et de Plagg - au grand plaisir des deux kwamis -, ma mère les suivant peu de temps après, nous avons embarqué nos affaires dans la mini-van que j'avais louée et nous sommes partis.

.oOoOo.

Les ventes allaient bon train. Mel travaillait sur certaines commandes ou s'interrompait pour aider les  _cosplayers_ avec notre atelier de réparations d'urgence qui, étonnamment, faisait fureur. De mon côté, je m'occupais des ventes, des commandes et, à l'occasion, des contrats. Nous étions heureuses de voir que, pour notre troisième année, notre kiosque était toujours bondé. Le bouche-à-oreille semblait avoir fait son office pendant les deux années précédentes. J'étais surprise de la réaction des gens lorsque je faisais mon travail dans la peau d'Adrien, me faisant constamment dire que je lui ressemblais beaucoup et que je pourrais facilement me faire passer pour lui. Sur le coup, je me disais que c'était du à la qualité du costume et du maquillage, mais j'ai vite réalisé que, contrairement à ce matin alors que je faisais exprès d'agir comme lui, je prenais  _naturellement_ les manies d'Adrien, sans même m'en rendre compte. Un mouvement de tête pour replacer des mèches de la perruque, une pose typique, un mouvement des mains, une expression, etc... Ils avaient tous l'impression que c'était Adrien qui travaillait au kiosque.

Soudain, un bruit s'est fait entendre venant de l'extérieur du Palais, si fort que même en plein centre de la salle bondée, on pouvait l'entendre distinctement. Le silence se fit rapidement, les gens soudainement inquiets. Mel et moi nous sommes échangée un regard, ayant une impression de déjà-vu, puis, m'assurant que Longg était dans sa poche à l'intérieur de ma chemise - oui, comme Plagg avec Adrien - j'ai discrètement fait signe à Mel de rester à l'écart. Mon entraînement avec Ladybug et Chat Noir à Paris remontant rapidement à la surface, j'ai littéralement bondi par-dessus la table du kiosque et me suis précipitée vers l'extérieur, là d'où j'avais cru entendre venir le bruit.

Une foule s'était accumulée au bord des portes, regardant le carambolage monstre au coin de la rue, un immense camion ayant même percuté la façade d'un grand immeuble. Analysant la situation, j'ai entendu les voix familières de Marinette et d'Adrien donnant des instructions aux gens coincés dans l’hécatombe. En m'approchant, j'ai réalisé qu'ils étaient en costume. _Héro un jour, héro toujours._ J'ai alors remarqué que l'un des véhicules allait sans doute exploser, Chat Noir se trouvant tout juste à côté. Le temps manquant cruellement, j'ai tout bonnement foncé dans le tas, me transformant en chemin. D'un bond, je me suis placée entre Chat Noir et le véhicule, juste à temps pour absorber l'énergie de l'explosion et, ainsi, éviter que l'assistance ne soit blessée dans le souffle. Le calme revenu pour l'instant, je me suis tournée vers Chat Noir, m'apprêtant à l'aider à se relever, mais un bruit sourd tout de suite suivi par un immense poids dans mon dos m'ont poussée à me jeter par-dessus lui, nous enterrant dans les décombres du bâtiment situé tout près de l'explosion.

Je n'ai pas perdu conscience, mais il m'a fallu un moment pour réaliser ma -  _notre_ \- situation précaire. Le coup m'avait envoyée me cogner la tête contre celle de Chat Noir. Je n'y voyais pas grand-chose, mais je pouvais affirmer qu'il était inconscient pour l'instant. J'étais à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, retenant ce qui semblait être une immense dalle de béton dans mon dos. Une douleur lancinante dans le ventre, j'ai rapidement compris que des tiges de soutient en acier s'étaient plantées dans mon abdomen.  _Man... Mel va **tellement** m'tuer..._ Un premier  _bip_ venant de mon Miraculous s'est alors fait entendre. Longg aurait du se signaler un peu plus tôt, aussi ai-je réalisé qu'il faisait de son mieux pour gagner du temps.

Ce petit son a tiré Chat de son inconscience, ses yeux brillants me fixant, inquiets. "Mom ?" a-t-il dit doucement. "Est-ce que tout va bien ?" 

Je cherchais mon souffle, tentant de lui répondre, quand j'ai senti son pouce ganté passer sur le bord de mes lèvres. Je ne l'avais pas réalisé, mais je commençais à sentir un goût cuivré monter dans ma bouche.  _Merde..._ "Est-ce que... t'es blessé ?" lui ai-je demandé en murmurant. Il a secoué doucement la tête, puis sa vision nocturne lui a permis de mieux analyser la situation. La dalle dans mon dos était immense et pesait sans doute quelques tonnes. Deux tiges d'acier me transperçaient le ventre. C'était douloureux, mais je n'allais pas en mourir. La difficulté de la situation était que ces tiges arrivaient tout juste à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Si on ne soulevait pas la structure, je ne pourrais pas me sortir de ces barres de fer en me laissant tomber au sol et en rampant à l'extérieur. De plus, un autre bloc de béton obstruait l'accès à la sortie, mais me permettait de ne pas porter tout le poids de la dalle sur mon dos. Chat Noir avait deux choix: détruire les tiges d'acier qui me transperçaient le ventre en espérant qu'on nous sorte de là avant que je ne me vide de mon sang, soit détruire le bloc qui bloquait le passage vers l'extérieur et aider Ladybug à soulever la dalle, mais en me laissant entièrement le poids de la dalle à soulever. Quant à moi, le choix n'était pas difficile à faire, mais pour lui...

"Si je cataclysmais la dalle au-dessus de toi ?" m'a-t-il suggéré. 

J'ai lentement secoué la tête. "Qui sait... c'qu'y a... par-dessus ?" Je l'ai vu se mordre la lèvre. "Si tu... détruis.. la dalle,... y a peut-...être... plus de dé...bris... qui vont... nous tomb...tomber... dessus..." J'ai fait un léger signe de tête vers le bloc se trouvant tout juste au-dessus de sa tête. "Sors de là..." Il allait répliquer, mais j'ai secoué la tête, entendant un second bip. "Grouille..." Il a finalement soupiré, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus ni le temps d'argumenter davantage, puis a appelé son  _Cataclysme_ et a détruit le bloc qui l'empêchait de sortir, mais qui m'aidait à soutenir la dalle. 

La différence de poids était majeure. Alors que Chat Noir rampait vers l'extérieur, j'ai commencé à sentir mes bras trembler. Dès qu'il s'est retrouvé dehors, il s'est penché pour voir comment j'allais. Je n'aurais pas dit que c'était la grande forme, mais il a du rapidement comprendre que je tiendrais le coup... du moins pour l'instant. Il s'est alors redressé. "LB !!" s'est-il écrié. "J'ai besoin d'un  _Miraculous Ladybug_  !"

"Je sais ! Je suis là-dessus !" lui a-t-elle répondu sur le même ton.

" _Bugaboo_ ! J'ai besoin d'cette  _Cure **MAINTENANT**  !!_ Flame est coincée en-dessous et va bientôt s'dé-transformer !!" _Ah oui... V'là autre chose..._ Seuls mes pouvoirs me permettent maintenant de ne pas être écrasée par la dalle. Si je perds ma transformation, je vais rapidement me retrouver plate comme une crêpe...

J'ai soudainement entendu un cri de ralliement, la voix de Eve rassemblant les participants de la convention à prendre tous un coin de la dalle et de la soulever de toutes leurs forces. Leurs efforts combinés n'allaient pas être suffisants pour l'empêcher de m'aplatir, mais le poids me paraissait déjà moins écrasant.  _Merci ma Peanut !_ Contrairement à la majorité des gens, la situation lui était moins intimidante, se trouvant depuis longtemps dans la confidence de sa tante et de son cousin ayant des supers pouvoirs. Elle voyait donc le danger que représentait l'état des choses, et n'avait donc pas l'impression d'une mise-en-scène extra-ordinaire comme les autres personnes sur place. 

Dans un soupire de soulagement, et après mon troisième bip -  _ou mon quatrième ? J'ai un peu perdu le fil..._ \- j'ai entendu le tant espéré  _Miraculous Ladybug_ et le poids qui m'écrasait s'est enfin envolé, puis la douleur à mon abdomen s'est estompée. Les coccinelles magiques réparaient les immeubles fracassés et les véhicules renversés. Même le camion qui avait explosé un peu plus tôt était de nouveau entier et en état de marche. Épuisée, je me suis laissée tomber au sol, reprenant mon souffle et mes esprits... et mon apparence civile, ou plutôt, mon apparence d'Adrien. C'était une étrange, mais satisfaisante façon de cacher mon identité entant que FuryFlame. Je sentais que les gens commençaient à s'attrouper autour de moi, mais la voix de Chat Noir, forte sans être menaçante, s'est fait entendre, demandant à ce qu'on le laisse passer. Je n'avais plus de force, pas même pour garder les yeux ouverts. Je l'ai alors senti me soulever de terre et me porter doucement dans ses bras, percevant au passage la magie de son propre Miraculous le quitter. Il s'est finalement posé par terre, m'assoyant en travers de ses genoux et m'appuyant la tête sur son épaule. 

J'entendais les gens murmurer tout près de nous, et quelqu'un s'asseoir juste à côté avant d'entendre le bruit caractéristique d'une dé-transformation. Marinette venait de nous rejoindre. "Comment va-t-elle ?"

Je l'ai senti hausser les épaules. "J'en sais rien." Il parlait doucement. "Elle bouge p'us depuis qu'elle s'est effondrée..."

J'ai alors perçu une main qui soulevait doucement mon gilet, vérifiant sans doute l'état de ma blessure à l'abdomen, puis cette main est montée un peu plus haut vers ma poitrine. J'étais trop fatiguée pour réagir, mais j'ai vite compris qu'on visait simplement mon corsage, me le détachant rapidement. Cette pression supplémentaire enfin levée, je n'ai pu retenir la profonde inspiration que j'ai prise instinctivement. J'avoue que, de pouvoir respirer, ça améliore son état ! J'ai finalement ouvert les yeux, me sentant encore trop lourde pour bouger, mais ce fut assez pour faire sourire Marinette. Au même moment, Maxime, dans son costume de Plagg, s'est timidement approché de nous. "Comme ça, vous... êtes les vrais ?" Il a hésité quelques instants. "Je... J'croyais qu'c'était par hasard qu'vous vous appeliez comme ça et qu'vous soyez ensemble..."

Marinette a sourit, puis a doucement hoché la tête. "C'est bien nous, en effet... C'est une longue histoire que Eve pourra te raconter..."

Il a acquiescé à son tour. "J'lui en parlerai quand c'sera l'temps." Il s'est frotté nerveusement les mains. "Au fait, a fait demander si Tikki veut manger quelque chose... Plagg et le... dragon..."

"Longg" a répondu Adrien.

"... Plagg et Longg sont déjà en train d'reprendre des forces. J'imagine qu'a doit aussi avoir faim ?" a complété Maxime. Marinette et son kwami se sont nerveusement échangé un regard. Comprenant leur inquiétude, Maxime a rapidement ajouté "Eve s'assure qu'vos kwamis restent en vue et, honnêtement, y sont carrément en train d'se faire chouchouter en c'moment ! Tout l'monde est émerveillé par eux et veut juste passer un peu d'temps avec leur préféré. C'est fou, mais certains trimbalaient des biscuits et du Camembert avec eux ! Pour rire, bien sûr, mais y sont super contents d'l'avoir fait du coup !" Semblant satisfaites des circonstances, la super-héroïne et son kwami se sont entendues d'un hochement de tête, puis Tikki s'est envolée pour se poser dans les mains de Maxime qui regardait la créature magique, complètement bouche bée. Il s'est finalement éloigné avec le sourire pour rejoindre un large groupe de personnes, celui-ci principalement composé des participants avec lesquels Marinette et Adrien avaient passé une bonne partie du weekend. 

J'ai lentement tourné la tête pour voir un peu mieux ce qui se passait, attirant l'attention d'Adrien. "Et c'est toi qui m'dit d'arrêter d'me précipiter au-devant du danger ?" m'a-t-il reproché d'un ton moqueur. 

J'ai nonchalamment haussé les épaules. "Ça passe mieux si j'te réponds  _'Fais c'que dis, pas c'que j'fais'_ ?" Il a éclaté de rire, puis a secoué la tête. "Ça valait la peine d'essayer..."

Les choses reprenaient lentement leur cours. Les passants n'auraient jamais pu imaginer le carnage qui s'était trouvé au coin de la rue quelques instants plus tôt. Les services d'urgence appelés sur place avaient même cru en une mauvaise blague de saoulons. Les kwamis semblaient être entre de bonnes mains, sous la supervision de Eve. Adrien, Marinette et moi profitions simplement du beau temps jusqu'à ce que nous entendions un cri, nous faisant tous les trois sursauter avant de nous faire éclater de rire. 

" _Je ne suis pas ADORABLE !!!!!_ " hurlait Plagg.

**óÔÔò**


End file.
